A Change of Notes
by ali-jae
Summary: They've always disliked each other ever since they've met. It's been a year now and things are different. Even the notes they play in their hearts has changed. And to think this started with one cup of coffee. temashika, nejten, sasusaku, naruhina
1. Prologue: One Year Ago

Summary: They've always disliked each other ever-since they've met. It's been a year now and things are different. Even the notes they play in their hearts has changed. And to think this started with one cup of coffee. temashika, nejten, sasusaku, naruhina and other pairings

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hi everybody! This is my first fanfic so I hope everybody who reads this will like this, reviews appreciated. Sorry for any grammar, and other English errors during the chapters**

**Pairings:**

**ShikamaruxTemari**

**NejixTenten**

**SauskexSakura**

**NarutoxHinata**

**ChoujixIno**

**KibaxOC**

* * *

><p><strong>Ages (kekeke I mixed them up guys)<strong>

**Temari: 17**

**Shikamaru: 17**

**Tenten: 17**

**Neji: 17**

**Naruto: 16**

**Sasuke: 16**

**Kiba: 16**

**Saukra: 16**

**Hinata: 16**

**Ino: 16**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: They've always disliked each other ever-since they've met. It's been a year now and things are different. Even the notes they play in their hearts has changed .To think this started with one cup of coffee.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

"talking"

_'thinking'/flashbacks''_

* * *

><p>Prologue: One Year Ago<p>

It was hot, sunny and clear that August day. There was no breeze and the sky was a clear blue without a cloud was in sight. She walked down Main Street where stores were a lined up next to each other from either side of the streets filled with expensive brands like Prada and Louis Vuitton. It was one of the 'hot-spots' in Japan where many people often come here, but not a lot actually go to the store and buy something. The street was flooded with many people, but most were either teenagers or college students.

Temari wore a jean skirt that day with a dark blue shirt and black flats; she placed her phone in her pocket and held her coffee in one hand. It was Friday; just a couple more days until school would start, she would be in a junior. She woke up that morning finding that here brothers had already left the house; it was just ten minutes ago that they called her to tell her that they were at a friend's house. She could have stayed home, but decided not to school was coming and she wasn't going to spend her last days of summer in her house. She was heading to Tenten's house, who called her a few hours ago to meet her there.

Temari walked on she passed a group of girls clutching their shopping bags, a couple who were holding hands and even a guy who smiled at Temari when he saw her. Twice had she almost bumped into someone she should have taken her car she thought sadly. As she walked she heard the sounds of cars rushing down the road and motorcycles zooming pass the other vehicles, she heard people talking loudly on their phone and heard nearby group conversations. She looked up to the sky then looked back ahead she'd been walking around for a while now and wanted to sit down, but not bench came into view, yeah she should have seriously taken the car. As she turned a corner she bumped into someone-hard which caused the coffee to spill. She dodged the coffee from spilling on her, but her arm was still in the way. The hot beverage spilled all over her arm.

The guy she bumped glanced at her for a second then made his way back down the street.

Temari glared at him. "Are you serious?"

"What?"

Temari looked at her arm in pain trying to ignore the fact that it was burning on her arm. "You're just going to go? Just like that without even an apology?"

"What's your name?" the guy asked ignoring the sorry.

"Temari.

"Temari," he repeated, "sorry then." Temari jaws dropped. "What?" this time his voice was almost annoyed. He seemed as if he was in a hurry.

"Pay me back."

The guy groaned. "Troublesome," he muttered. He pulled out his wallet from his jean pocket and pulled out a bill. He tossed it to Temari. "Keep the change." He left quickly after that.

'He looks familiar,' Temari told herself she shook her head. 'No just forget about it.'

* * *

><p>(The next day)<p>

Temari closed her phone and placed it back in her bag that she tossed back onto a white chair. She had just been talking to her brothers who had wished her good luck. She was wearing a purple knee-length strapless dress paired of jean jacket. Her hair was in the usual four ponytail form and she wore black ballet flats. She stood there and let out a breath.

"Temari," somebody called out from behind.

Temari spun around and found herself trapped in the arms of the one and only, Roy.

"Roy, what are you doing here?" Temari asked not returning the hug.

"What? You don't love me anymore?" Roy asked sarcastically placing his hand over his chest to show. Roy let go of her. "Anyways, just wanted to wish you good luck."

"You know that you're not supposed to be here right."

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Roy waved his hand in front of her face with a 'like-I-really-care' voice. "It's not like anybody actually follows that rule. As long as I don't get caught I'm alright."

Temari smiled slightly "Where's Tenten?"

"Oh I left her. I told her to save me a spot."

She raised one of her eyebrow. She knew he was lying.

"Okay fine," he exclaimed with his hands in front of him in a defensive manner. "I sneaked out to come here, but don't blame me. She was on the phone talking to her boyfriend it was quite torturous...and annoying." Temari let out a small laugh.

"Boyfriend you say. Hmm I still want to meet him. I mean she sometimes won't shut up about him."

"Yeah I know right," he paused for a second. So..." he said looking around, "I see you have lots of competition this year."

Temari looked around her eyes wondering the back stage. The place was packed with dozens of students; some of them were tuning their guitars, playing around with their drum sticks or even practicing their singing. After quickly scanning the area, she also noticed a group of girls who were applying lip gloss on. They were making sure their hair was perfect and their make up was right. Right then Temari thought" What the hell? This is a music competition not a beauty pageant." One in particular was reapplying eye liner on and occasionally send a death glare to a girl who seemed as though she was going to faint. There were also others in the room who kept pacing back and forth; too nervous to even sit down. But all in all the place was a place of rivalry.

The back stage was where all the competitors were at. Judging from their faces Temari could tell; some were over-confident, tense or they really didn't care about the competition at all. In total, there new 70 students, that were either in middle, high school or college that were participating in this music competition. This particular event is held once every three years, it's not the typical annual competition. This competition-I guess you can say- is only for the best, those who strive for a challenge, go the extra mile and are determined to win. To even think about signing up for this competition was already a big deal. The judges, as Temari heard of, were hard and strict. Apparently in the last competition all of the judges made a girl cry because of her singing. They said that she had wasted their time with her off- pitched voice. Any average human would know that her voice was amazing that she had a talent to show, but then again any professional would say that she had a lot of work to do. They're picky, but right if you don't have what it takes, then why did you sign up in the first place? Well that was one of the reasons why Temari signed up in the first place, no matter how many flaws she has she doesn't care because she learns from her mistakes and tries again. That's how she reaches perfection.

She looked back at Roy. "Scared?" he asked with an almost challenging voice.

"No."

"Good cause trust me you'll win for sure."

"How would you know?

Roy grinned and leaned down to her ear. "Because you're Temari." He straightened back up and looked passed Temari. "Oh look who's here," he said suddenly his grin quickly fading away. He nodded his head pointing to someone behind her. She turned and saw him. "Nara Shikamaru. He's the son of the presidents of the Nara corp." His family is so freaking rich and he's soon to take over the company."

Temari glared at him then remembered that he was the one who spilled coffee on her the day before. 'No wonder he looked familiar his family owns the Nara corp.' He had just come in talking to someone on his phone.

"He plays I didn't know that" Temari said looking back at Roy.

"He plays piano. Temari you got some serious competition," Roy warned.

"Why's that? And weren't you just telling that I'm, all awesome cause' I'm Temari"

"Ye, your are Temari who is made of awesomeness ,but seriously that dude is good. Remember the music competition I told you I went to last year." She nodded. "Well he was there, and I almost lost to him. I came in first, but he came in second. I barely made it, it was almost a tie." Roy continued to stare at him then his attention came back to Temari. "Anyways you'll do fine don't worry about it. You'll still win first. I got to go 'kay." With that Roy left the back stage and headed back to where he left Tenten.

"It's you again," another voice came from behind. She turned to find Shikamaru who placed his phone back into his pocket. "Didn't know you'd be here. What do you play?"

"...piano."

Shikamaru smiled slightly. "Looks like I got some rivalry. You any good?"

"Are you?"

"Well compared to you...I'm probably better."

Temari looked at him, frowning.

"You," Shikamaru spoke, "probably have a long way to go."

Temari's jaw dropped. Like he was any better. Damn you Nara Shikamaru. Shikamaru walked away passing Temari. Yeah like she's really going to let him do that to her.

"You," Temari called out, she turned to find that Shikamaru had also turned to face her, "are a real suck up"

Now a sane person would never comment Shikamaru like that, but honestly Temari couldn't care less, screw that for all she cares.

"Tch. You're so troublesome."

"Look who's talking." Man she pissed off.

Shikamaru said nothing more, he turned to his heel and left Temari where she was.

Temari sank into the chair besides her. 'God I didn't do anything to him and already he's being such an a**hole to me."

As Shikamaru walked away he noticed two things, one: irritating whispers, and two: fan girls. Honestly he didn't need to hear to know what the people backstage were talking about. As he walked more and more people stopped and turned to face him, their eyes fixed as he went. They were whispering to their friends near by and was soon in a deep conversation.

"Oh my gosh it's Nara Shikamaru," Shikamaru heard a girl squeal to her friend beside her. "I always wanted to meet him."

"I know," the friend replied, "Should we go up to him?"

"No," the first girl barked.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want him to meet him looking like this." She pointed to her own face. Simple, plain not pretty they must have though and the two girls quickly rushed to their bags and pulled out as much make up they could fin. In fact, that was probably what every girl back stage were doing: digging through their bag for their make up and applying some on. Shikamaru saw how a group of girls were arguing over the only available back stage mirror. They were pushing, shoving even pulling each others hair for them to move out of their way. The boys on the other hand were just plain surprised that a billionaire was actually in the same room as they were. Out of all the people in Japan it was Shikamaru. They too stopped and watched him.

"Tch. Troublesome," Shikamaru said under his breath.

It's not like he wanted to be here, his mother had forced him to sign up. In fact, every competition Shikamaru had ever been in was because of his mother, who constantly insisted him to go. How troublesome.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN So what do you guys think? Like i said this is my first story well actually more like my fourth but this is the first one to go on fanfic so i hope you like it. I've been working on this story for a while now with my friend/editor (yeah you know who you are) and it wasn't until a couple of months ago that i actually wrote the story down so yeah. =D**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 1: New Student

**A/N wow the first chapter! well actually its the second but the other one was a prologue so that one didn't really count as chapter one=D thanks again for the reviews okay you guys are awesome. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! yeah you get the thank yous. =) btw roy is not with temari...case youre wondering or if you just happen to think of some thought about it.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO...i wish though and if i did temari and shikamaru would totally be together! hahahaha!**

'thoughts'

_past/flashbacks_

"talking"**_  
><em>**

**_notes/letters/time tense_**

**i hope you guys will enjoy this next chapter more than the last so...START!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: New Student<p>

**(Present)**

Temari was always the type of person that most mothers would wish their child to be like: a talented straight A student. She wasn't the prettiest girl in school, but then again she surely wasn't the ugliest. Actually she considered herself average, but even so she was envied by most of the girls and adored by most of the guys. Temari was what you call a "golden girl" in school, she could hang out with the jocks to the geeks if she really wanted to, but her closest friend was, Tenten. Temari has known Tenten since they were eight years old; they went through elementary and middle school together and even planned to go through high school together too. She was an orphan and going to their sophomore year Tenten moved and transferred to Konoha High. Why? Because she got adopted by a rich family who of course would send their daughter to one of the best schools in Japan. But even with Tenten not being in the same school as Temari they remained close as they were before.

* * *

><p>BEEP! BEEP! BE- Temari's hand came and slammed her alarm off. She sighed while laying on her bed awake, well almost awake. Yesterday, that was her last day of freedom and now hell came upon her. School started today. She wished that time would do her a favour and would just stop. She sat up and remembered that it was only three weeks ago since Temari got a letter from Konoha saying that she got a scholarship. Surprise, surprise.<p>

_**-3 weeks ago-**_

_"TEMARI!," she heard Kankuro calling for her._

_Temari laid on her bed, awake, but didn't move after her calling brother had asked for her. Man does that guy ever just shut up? Am I the only sane one?_

_"TEMARI!," she heard Kankuro call for her again this time banging on her bedroom door._

_'Oh great,' she thought._

_She had stayed up until 3:50am with her brothers, she was tried yet there her brother goes banging on her door. It was summer and she wanted to get as much sleep as much as possible before school starts._

_'BANG! BANG!'_

_She groaned in annoyance turned her head to her alarm, 8:42. Geez it wasn't even 9 yet._

_'BANG!'_

_She sat up and she hadn't even got out of bed before her bedroom door busted open._

_" Temari you really are slow," Kankuro said walking to his sister and sitting on the opposite end of her bed. She ignored her brother's comment._

_Followed by Kankuro was Gaara who had also walked into the room, but instead of sitting he stood by his sister._

_"This better be good," Temari said faintly, stretching her arms. She was still in her pajamas (shorts and a tank top) and wanted to go back to sleep. She looked at Kankuro with tiring eyes- he seemed...awake. As if he actually got his eight hours of sleep heck maybe even more._

_"It is…..well it should be at least," Kankuro said and from behind his back he pulled out an envelope and handed it to Temari. Temari took the white envelope addressing to her. Konoha High was the first words that caught her eye. For a split second she stopped breathing then pulled out the letter and read: Konoha High_

**_Dear Temari,_**

**_We are pleased to inform that you have been accepted to attend Konoha High this coming school year. Please accept this invitation and kindly contact the school dealing whether or not you wish to agree or deny this opportunity. If you have any questions or concerns please call or book an appointment. Please also be informed that if you do agree to this invitation that a package with sets of uniforms and school books will be mailed to you. We hope that we will be seeing you this coming school year._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Tsunade_**

_Temari lowered the letter after reading it twice._

_"So?," Kankuro questioned impatiently, crossing his arms._

_Temari looked at him, "I got in. Wow I didn't actually think that my application would be chosen."_

**_-present-_**

Now did she say anything to Tenten yet? No, of course not. Would she freak out when she does find out? Well considering it's Tenten than yes. It was Kankuro's idea to tell Tenten about the transfer the day of, wanting to know what her reaction would be. Temari stretched her arms out and dragged herself out of bed. She took a shower and quickly got dressed it her new uniform; which concludes a white button up shirt, a dark vest, a tie and a plaid skirt. She tied her hair up in the usual 4 pony-tail and brushed her teeth. She got her books ready and shoved it in her strap bag and went downstairs. Her house was fairly large, but holds fewer people now….

Flashback:

Temari sat on the bench outside of the emergency room her head rested on Kankuro's shoulder. Gaara was besides her his hand placed on her shoulder for comfort. Tears had fallen out of her eyes, rolling down her cheeks.

'Please be okay,' she repeated in her head.

"TEMARI!," someone called her.

Temari looked up coming back to reality, she shook her head.

'Stop thinking about the past, what's done is done,' she told herself.

"TEMARI!" she heard one of her brothers scream from the 2nd floor.

"I'm down here!," she yelled back.

She waited for a while then heard footsteps coming down the stairs and what emerged from the last step was, Kankuro. He smiled to towards her, he was wearing his uniform he was carrying his bag, but suddenly dropped it to the ground.

"Oh, you're still here. Sorry I was just checking."

Temari rolled her eyes. Seconds later Gaara came down, and repeating the steps of his older brother he dropped his bag down to the ground. He too had his uniform on, his hair was still wet from his morning shower and said 'Morning' to both of his older siblings.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru went down stairs to the front entrance, he was ready and was about to open the front door outside and go to school.<p>

"Where do you think you're going?" he heard his mother say from behind.

He turned to find his mother in formal clothing. She was covering the mouth piece of her cell phone with her hand and had her bag rested on her shoulder. She glared at him. His mother is the president of the Nara corp along with his father. He's suppose to take over the company after he finishes university. It'll be troublesome, but he wouldn't mind it the only problem was his future fiancée. Yup if he doesn't get a girlfriend soon his parents will force him into marriage. So in other words Shikamaru has two options get a girlfriend on his own or get forced to have one. The first choice was his first pick anyways, but that's the thing no girl had ever caught his eye.

"School, where else," he answered to his mother.

His mother gave him a death stare, "With no breakfast oh, I don't think so young man. You better get back in there you hear me Shika-"

'Man that woman can go on forever,' Shikamaru thought so instead of letting his mother lecture he took it in his own hands.

"I'm not hungry," and with that being said he quickly dashed out the door.

"NARA SHIKAMARU!" he heard his mother roar as he quickly closed the door on her. He's gonna get it after school he thought.

He got on his red motorcycle and helmet on he placed the keys in and turned the bike on with a loud roar, then went off heading for the school.

* * *

><p>"You called for us," Kakashi said.<p>

Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai and the newest of the teachers, Asuma was standing before Tsunade in her office. Tsunade, principal and founder of Konoha sat behind her desk legs and arms crossed. She decided to build the school five years ago and so far every year it's been great. Sure there was the usual fights, a suspensions, but the school was the number one academy in Japan by far. The academy was a privet high school not the typical public it's four times as big as a regular high school filled with either wealth or acing students.

Tsunade pulled out a file from her desk and placed in on top of her desk, opened. The four teachers bent down to see the papers inside for a better look.

Kakashi looked up to Tsunade. "Temari?," he said after he quickly glimpsed at her picture and read the first page of the file. "I'm assuming that she's going to transfer here."

"Yup," Tsunade replied.

"Scholarship?"

"Uh-huh."

"Wow, that's rare."

"Why's that?" Asuma said cutting in.

Tsunade looked towards him. "There's two ways to get to this high school the first is by 'register and pay' is what I like to call it. To do this your family has to have…," Tsunade paused for a while thinking of the right words, "extra money to pay for the cost. The second way to enter is by scholarship which is extremely hard because I only gave out two so far. Not only does the student have to have good grades and a high average, but they have to get at least a 90% average in every subject. They also need 4 teacher recommendations and a principal recommendation addressed to me and that doesn't even stop there." Tsunade stood from her seat and walked to a file cabinet by the window, opened it and looked for another student's file. "Ah," she called out, "Here it is." She pulled out a file, much like the rest of the other files, opened it and quickly scanned through the pages. "Take this student for example graduated 3 years ago and went international. He had a 97% average, captain of the basket-ball team before he came to Konoha and brought his team to victory, won an international dance competition," Tsunade closed the file. " Also was called the genius of his grade."

"Kenji," Kurenai read looking at the boy's photo on one of the pages. "Very impressive."

"So about this Temari, will she be assigned to our classes?," Asuma asked.

"Yup, I just wanted you four to be informed," Tsunade returned to her seat. "Kurenai."

Kurenai stared at Tsunade, "Yes?"

"You're running the musical this year again right?"

"Yes," Kurenai answered. She was the music teacher in the school and ran a musical every year, not only that but, she was a former Julliard student.

"You might be surprised with Temari."

"…."

"Just keep an eye on her, kay."

"Um..."

"Dismissed." Tsunade said not waiting for Kurenai to answer.

The four teachers left the office. Tsunade turned her chair to face the window, smiling.

'It really is impossible to miss,' she thought to herself remembering that day as if it was just yesterday.

* * *

><p>Temari left the house and had now parked her blue car on the school parking lot; her senior year was finally here. She got out of her car and was searching for her phone in her bag.<p>

'Come on, where the hell is it?'

Temari searched deeper until….

"Ha! I found it!"

She dialed Tenten's number.

* * *

><p>"Hey Naruto," Tenten rushed beside Naruto walking through the hallways of the school. Naruto looked at his friend who smiling for whatever reason and gave her a plain stare. He had overslept ….again. Tenten took notice.<p>

"Aww," Tenten started, "let me guess, you overslept didn't you?"

Naruto didn't answer. His mom had forgotten to wake him up and he was rushing everything this morning that he didn't have time to eat breakfast the worst part was that his mother had made ramen for him. Oh he wished he could at least have taken a bite before he left. One small, little bite was all enough for him. He continued to walk on, quickening his pace.

"Hey," Tenten yelled running after him again.

"Ah Tenten why are you so happy today? It's Monday and it's the first day of school," Naruto whined.

"Come on Naruto cheer up a little." Tenten slapped him on the back causing him to almost fall.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto waved his hand around in front of his face.

They continued down the hall where few students were; most of they were still outside 'catching up' with their friends. With nothing much to talk about the two friends fell into a dull silent, but it wasn't until Tenten's phone started to ring loudly echoing down the hallway. Naruto's head jerked looking at Tenten's bag where the ringing came from. Tenten hurriedly got her phone, the source of the ringing, out from her bag and placed it against her ear.

"Hello?" Naruto heard Tenten say. Small pause. "WHAT?" Tenten shrieked. Naruto jumped back a little. He was sure the whole school heard her say that, correction screamed that. Tenten closed her cell shoving it back in her bag.

"What? What happened? Did someone die?" Naruto questioned eager to find out her answer. His eyes and hears was all on Tenten. Well so much for his 'don't talk to me' mood.

Tenten grinned shaking her head. "Later Naruto," and she ran off.

"HEY! COME BACK!" she heard Naruto call for her. "HEY!" He ran after her. "WAIT UP TENTEN! HEY! I WANNA KNOW TOO! TENTEN!"

* * *

><p>The bell rang five minutes ago and Temari was left in the deserted hallway looking for her first class. Now looking for her locker was hard, but now this? The school itself was unbelievably huge. How on earth do people get around here? GPS?<p>

'Wonder if the teacher will get mad."

She turned to a corner and –BOOM! She had hit someone. Her book slipped from her grip and fell to the ground bringing her down too. She quickly stretched her out for her textbook.

"Ah! Sorry, sorry I-,"Temari looked up and stopped in the mid of her sentence then finished coldly, "Oh, it's you." She got off the floor, her book back in her clutches and was now staring at a familiar yet unpleasant face. They still remembered each other from last year and she swore never to see him after that. They never did treat each other with respect anyways. But out of all the schools he just had to go to this one.

"Watch where you're going," Shikamaru replied, Temari ignored it.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I go here."

"Yeah, I figured," Temari said in a 'I'm-not-stupid' voice.

"Then why did'ya ask? It'd be less troublesome if you didn't ask a question you already knew the answer too."

"I mean what are you doing here in the hall?" Temari retorted.

"I was on the roof and missed the bell ring" he said simply.

'LIAR!'' Temari thought.

Temari opened her mouth to talk, but before any words came out of the door of the nearest classroom slid open. A tall gray-haired man leaned against the door way with a strange orange book, Icha Icha Tactics, in his hand. Some of his hair was covering his left eye, but Temari could see that from behind that a thin scar ran below his eye. He carried a smile upon his face at least Temari thought it was a smile if it wasn't for that mask of his.

"Ah I thought I heard voices," he spoke.

"Kakashi-sensei," Shikamaru said.

Kakashi ignored him and turned to Temari, "I was wondering when you'll get here, Temari I believe." Temari nodded silently. "Nice to finally meet you, Tsunade-sama has mentioned a lot about you," Kakashi extended his hand and Temari firmly shook it. He then turned his attention to Shikamaru, "Nice of you to show her the way."

"As if," Temari heard Shikamaru say under his breath and followed his teacher back inside the classroom.

Temari let out a deep breath and walked inside.

* * *

><p>The classroom was fairly large, but had fewer students than Temari would have expected. The desks were organized in a 5 by 5. Shikamaru had already sat down and all the desks, other than the one desk at the back were taken so it was safe to say that desk is her's.<p>

"Who are you?" a girl at the front of the class spoke up giving a bit of an attitude. She was a tall brunette, her hair had soft curls for the first day of school. Temari could tell that she was wearing expensive brand accessories and ….well you might as well call her a Barbie doll with that much make-up on her face. Honestly if you want to look good you should at least wear make-up so it's not that noticeable, just hope that she realizes that it's not Halloween yet.

"I was getting to that Ami," Kakashi responded. Ami slouched back in her seat and tossed her hair over her shoulder. She was the president of Shikamaru's fan club and ex president of Sasuke's. Shikamaru found it troublesome that he even has a fan club, but never did anything about it. Meanwhile Sasuke's club was officially done when he got a girlfriend, Sakura.

Kakashi turned to his class of students, "Class this is Temari, she's the new transfer student."

Temari looked at her fellow classmates, "Please to meet you," she said giving a small bow.

A particular boy sitting at the second row of the class stared at Temari with deep desire for her in his eyes.

"Hey cutie, name's Roichi. Want a personal tour of the school?" he called out dropping the question on her thinking all high and mighty off himself. He had high confident that Temari would actually say yes. The main point of him asking that was to break her lose than ask her out at least that's how he got the other girls.

Temari stopped and turned to him. He had dark hair and dark eyes; he was tall and seemed like a 'player'. He smiled at her, giving her a 'cute' smile, the type of smile that guys show to make girls somehow fall for them. And to think that he actually had a chance with her. Geez that guy was an idiot.

Casually Temari answered, "I'll rather not," understanding why Roichi asked the question in the first place. Man did that caught Roichi off guard. It was as if Temari just punched him in the stomach.

"Dude you just got rejected!" a boy who sat beside him said. He had brown wavy hair and blue ocean eyes.

"Why not?," Roichi asked ignoring his friend, punching him in the arm to stop.

"Cause I would never date a person as low as you."

"Oooooohh,' some students howled.

"Alright," Kakashi loudly interrupted, "Temari would you please be so kind as to take your seat, there should be an empty seat at the back." Temari nodded and did as she was told. "And Roichi." Roichi looked up, "Stop flirting." The room was then filled with a quiet laughter.

* * *

><p>Well class was….okay, it was harder than the last grade, but that's the way Temari had expected her senior year to be. Of course that was just would just mean more work for her, but what other choice does she have? Getting to Konoha took all of her efforts, but now she was here she could relax…..for now. Julliard, that was where she wanted to go meaning that she would have to work twice- no five times as hard as she already was doing. Yup that's right Julliard, University of music and performing arts located at the heart of New York city, was where Temari wanted to go. She had always wanted to go to Julliard; she's been playing the piano since she was four. The minute she became fascinated by the instrument her mother taught her daughter how to play, in fact everyone in her family loves music. Temari's parents fell for each other because of their music. Her father played the guitar (acoustic), her mother sang and played the piano and was a former Julliard student. Kankuro got his drums and Gaara with his guitar both electric and acoustic. Yup, her family has music in their blood since they were born. To Temari music is everything to her, a world without it is just too dull. And now if she wants a scholarship from Julliard than senior year is going to be a long, year- simply a living hell for her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN first chapter done! yeah! ill try and do the next chappie asap...notice the word 'try' okay ill probably not do it considering that im that slow...yeah my editor would know and you ROCK btw. reviews, criticism and feedback is appreciated :D thanks again...hmm i say that too much but that just means that i totally mean it guys, you guys are great! so...REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 2: Can't Stand You

**A/N chapter two of a CoN (becuz Change of Notes is really long) ! thanks to all who reviewed. stickers for everyone! yea=) very srry for the late update**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto and if i did temari would sooo be in the manga more often**

**Chapter 2: Can't Stand You**

* * *

><p>The bell had rung and class ended…finally. Temari quickly gathered her books and squeezed pass the crowd of students that were pushing themselves out the door, trying to get to their next class. She got out the door and found herself in the hallway piled with students. She rushed to the side of the hall to prevent herself from getting shoved by people. 3 minutes, she had 3 minutes to get to her next class…wherever it is. She looked to her left then to her right deciding which way to go.<p>

"Temari."

What the hell? She knew that voice -she turned.

"Sasuke?," was the only word that came out of her mouth.

Sasuke appeared before her. He looked the same when she last saw him; his dark spiked hair and eyes even his attitude seems the same somehow. His right hand was in his pocket and on the other he held a textbook. He wore the same uniform as the rest of the boys: a white short-sleeve button up shirt, with the first button undone, a dark tie, that he wore more loosely than he has supposed to have it and black pants.

"So it's true what Tenten said, you transferred here," Sasuke said.

Temari almost laughed, of course Tenten would tell him. Why wouldn't she? "She told you. When?"

"This morning," he answered simply.

"I see." Temari nodded. She looked at her watch then looked back at Sasuke."Say Sasuke wanna help me get to my next class?" Not waiting for his answer Temari handed her schedule

"Ah," he said handing her schedule back, after he quickly glanced at it, which she then slipped it into one of her textbook, "you have math with the new teacher, Asuma-sensei I think it was, the class is the last room down this hall to the left." He pointed the direction to go.

"Thanks"

Sasuke made pondering face, "You know," he said slowly, "I think Tenten is in that class."

Temari smiled slightly, "Really?"

Sasuke nodded, "Later."

"Sure."

And with that the two left going in opposite directions.

* * *

><p>Tenten sat in her desk, it was 2 minutes until class would start; she stared at the class clock at the front of the class and was playing around with her pencil, twirling it around between her fingers.<p>

'Man I have to see Temari. Why can't it be lunch now? Some of us have lives you know.'

Neji, who sat beside Tenten, noticed her fidgeting leaned towards her and asked, "Tenten are you okay?" No response. That girl wasn't paying attention. "Tenten," he said even louder.

"Huh? What?" She snapped back to reality and looked at Neji, "You say something, Neji?"

"Are you alright?"

"Wha-yeah, yeah I'm fine." Neji raised an eyebrow. "It's nothing Neji really. I just want lunch to come."

Neji gave her an almost worried look, "You didn't skip breakfast did you?" he said; worried now. Tenten dropped her pencil and gave him a playful smile, "Neji, relax kay. It's just that a friend of mi-" The classroom door slid open and Tenten looked up to who it was. A girl in blonde with four ponytails walked into the room- it was unmistakable.

"TEMARIIII!, "Tenten yelled across the room, bolting up from her seat abandoning her short conversation with Neji. Everyone looked at her.

Temari turned her head and smiled. "Hey Tenten," she said simply.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S REALLY YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU'RE ACTUALLY HERE! YOU ACTUALLY GOT A SCHOLARSHIP OH MY GOSH THAT'S AMAZING TEMARI!,"Tenten said in one breath.

"Well Kankuro was right you did freak out," Temari said walking towards her then coming to a stop.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Well he was right…..you can tell him that," she added.

Neji cleared his throat; Tenten looked at him. "Oh right sorry Neji," getting the message. Tenten looked back at Temari, "Temari you remember how I was dating someone," Tenten said.

"Well how could I not forget?" Temari answered remembering the times that Tenten would constantly never shut up about him.

"Shut up," Tenten said, understanding what she meant. "Yeah well this is him," she pointed to Neji, "Hyuga Neji."

Temari looked at him. "Hi please to _finally_ meet you, I'm Temari," she said with a small smile.

It's funny, she pictured him differently than how Tenten described him to her. Temari thought back a while ago how Tenten could not control her mouth about her boyfriend.

_"He's awesome," the brunette explained to her friend. "There's just something about that just makes me feel this way. He's not like normal guys he's….different-"'_

_"Tenten okay I get it he's a really great guy can you just shut up for a minute now?"_

_"-He's gonna take me to the-" Temari rolled her eyes as Tenten continued on, she was obviously not paying attention to a word Temari had said._

Neji shook Temari's hand and was about to say something until the bell rung and seconds later the door slid open revealing the new teacher. Without a sound the students in the class quickly sat down to the first seat they saw, trying to pick a seat to close to their friends.

"Sit beside me," Tenten whispered to Temari. Temari sat down before the seat was taken by someone else.

Temari stared at the teacher, short black hair and brown eyes. Simple enough.

The teacher sighed, looking at his class, "Asuma-sensei, I'll be your math teacher this year."

He looked down at a piece of paper in his hand then remembered what Tsunade-sama said about the new transfer student. Asuma abandoned the white paper and looked up to his class looking for the girl similar to the girl he saw in the photo this morning. He remembered Tsunade-sama saying to him how getting a scholarship you need at least an average of 90% in every subject. His eyes circled the room until-

'Ah there she is. Yup just like the girl in the photo no doubt about. You got a scholarship eh, then you should be quite smart then.' He wanted to see for himself just how smart so he opened the textbook from his desk and started the lesson.

* * *

><p>After Temari had Math and finished English with Anko-sensei it was finally lunch. Problem: where the hell was the caf?<p>

Temari was left alone in the deserted hallway. Why does the school have to be so big anyway? How will she ever manage to get around this place? She stopped suddenly and looked around. She was sure she passed this corridor two minutes ago.

_'I'm going in circles!'_ she said to herself in frustration. 'Okay relax just call Tenten.'

She got her cell out and dialled Tenten's number, but before she could press ENTER she heard someone calling for her.

"Temari."

She turned.

"Sasuke. What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you; I figured you'd get lost."

Temari raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"No, actually Tenten made me get you."

"Oh."

"Come on I'll show you the caf."

Temari obeyed and followed him.

* * *

><p>Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Naruto and Kiba sat down at a table in the cafeteria.<p>

"Ahh! Where's Shikamaru?," Naruto complained. "And where's Sasuke?"

"They're coming Naruto, just shut up already," Kiba exclaimed in annoyance. He'd been complaining since they got to the caf. Does the guy ever shut up? Kiba had always wished for a 'less talking blabber-mouth' Naruto or even better if he just loses his voice, now that would be paradise.

A minute later the cafeteria door opened and there appeared Sasuke and beside him was Temari. When Tenten saw them she slammed her hands on the table and stood up. Everyone in her table looked at her in surprise, which also grabbed other people's attention from the tables nearby.

"What took you so long, Sasuke?," she yelled across the room.

Sasuke gave her a plain stare, "Hn." He and Temari walked to the table.

"You...YOU! ARGH!" the hot-headed yelled in rage.

"Sasuke just drop it kay, you guys are pissing me off already," Temari cut in.

"Hn" Sasuke replied. Temari slapped the back of his head, this kid has to come up with other words. "God you're the same as always," he muttered taking the hit. Temari punched him this time.

Confused and puzzled Naruto was, he interrupted. "Wait, wait, wait Sasuke you know who she is," pointing to Temari at 'is.'

"Hn," he answered giving him a plain look.

'Would you stop saying that!' Temari wanted to say.

"And Tenten you know her too?" Naruto asked.

"Yup," doing a peace sign to him.

"Wait, so who are you?," Naruto asked Temari.

"I'm Temari," she answered slowly as if she was talking to a 5 year old.

"Me and Temari knew each other since we were eight, she's a childhood friend of mine," Tenten explained sitting down again.

"And I only know Temari because of Itachi," Sasuke said.

Naruto's eyes light up, "You," pointing at Temari once again, "know Itachi?"

"Yeah I met him last 3 months ago in a piano competition we talked for a while and after that we just became friends. Then Itachi introduced me to his brother."

It was true. Three months ago at the _Regional Art of Music Competition_ was where Temari met the eldest of the Uchiha brothers, Itachi. It was much like a repetition when Temari encountered Shikamaru for the second time. Girls flipped when they saw Itachi and the guys were surprised at his arrival; although Itachi didn't give her any attitude when they met…not like Shikamaru at least. Actually Temari was pretty surprised that out of all the people in the competition it was her that Itachi freely came up to her and started to talk. Even now Temari didn't know why he came up to talk to her randomly; she never asked. So from that moment on they became friends. Itachi introduced Temari to his younger brother, Sasuke, right after, who turns out to be friends with Tenten. Then everything came into place.

"Wow! Well, if you're your friends with Sasuke and Tenten here than that's good enough for me!" Naruto gave Temari a welcoming smile. "I'm Naruto by the way. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Haruno Sakura," Sakura introduced herself next.

"Yamanaka Ino."

"Akimichi Chouji"

"Inuzuka Kiba."

"Hyuga Hinata."

"And you already know Neji here, "Tenten said. "Neji and Hinata are cousins by -"

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS," a voice said from out of the blue that made Temari jump back a little.

A boy like with a mushroom cut hair came in sight.

"Argh shut your mouth Bushy brows!" Naruto exclaimed hammering his fist on the table.

Lee turned to Naruto, sitting beside Hinata and said, "Why Naruto that's not a very youthful thing to say. Why you must-"

Tenten placed her hand over his mouth to make him stop. "Lee…just stop it."

The boy pouted then finally noticed a new face in the group. "Why who do we have here?" he asked curiously pushing Tenten's hand away from his mouth and slightly moving towards Temari.

"Oh Lee this Temari," Tenten answered for the blonde.

The energetic boy smiled at her. "I'm Rock Lee please to meet you." He grabbed Temari's hand without asking for it and shook it. "And whatever you need just call me okay." He gave her a big smile and she swore that his teeth just sparkled. Lee let go of Temari's hand. "Well now will you excuse me I have to go now. It was very nice meeting you Temari." Lee turned to his heel and hurried out the cafeteria door.

"What's with him?" Temari questioned as soon as the door closed.

"Don't worry he's like that. He does that to every person he meets," Sakura assured her.

"Well anyways there's still one more of us." Tenten looked down at her watch. "If that kid ever comes here you would be able to meet him." Tenten looked up. "Where the hell is he? I swear that kid is so slow sometimes. I bet he's taking his sweet time getting here."

"I heard that," a voice came from behind Temari.

Tenten looked pass Temari' s shoulders. "Oh, you're right there, figures."

"Tch."

Temari spun and- "What the hell are you doing here now?" were the words of response.

Shikamaru looked at her lazily. "I was going to ask the same thing."

"Wait," this time Kiba butted in. "You know Shikamaru too?" in an astonished voice. Does this chick know everybody?

"….yeah," Temari said.

"Whatever," Sasuke said simply sitting beside Sakura, who had moved over for him to sit down.

Tenten had also moved over for Temari and Temari sat down. And Shikamaru was left sitting beside Sauske.

"You never told me you knew Shikamaru." Tenten said nudging her friend.

"Yeah well you didn't tell me you knew him either," kicking her leg from under the table to stop. Tenten cried out a little.

"So how long have you known each other?" Ino asked, leaning in. Ino, the girl with the curious mind, and the high school's number one gossip mouth. There's no one in the school that can get the most dirt when it comes to a juicy story nor is there anyone else that can spread a rumour faster then she can. In fact half the rumours happening around the school started from her.

"I met him last year," Temari answered.

"Wow! So like when did you guys start?" She clapped her hands together hoping to get something out of them.

"Start what?"

"Dating of course. Aren't you guys together?"

Both Shikamaru and Temari's eyes widen. "NO!" they both roared.

Ino flinched back a little. "Okay then. Geez. I was just asking."

"Tch. We're not even friends," Shikamaru stated still not looking at Temari since he sat down.

Everyone looked taken back.

"WHAT!" Tenten bellowed. She turned to Temari. "Is that true?" She gave a hopeful look that Shikamaru was joking.

Temari nodded. Tenten looked at them both. "Aw man! You know life would have been easier if I didn't know that."

"Tch." Shikamaru stood up.

"Now where are you going?" Tenten demanded hitting the table with her palm.

"I'm leaving isn't that obvious? I can't stand her."

Temari rolled her eyes. "You know that's exactly why I hate you."

"So I guess we can finally agree to something." Shikamaru left the table.

Tenten looked at Temari and Shikamaru back to Temari, her head was filled with confusion. How did this happen anyways? One moment everything was fine then after a second all of this happened.

'Ahh. What just happened?'

Tenten scratched her head. She placed her chin on the table and covered the top of her hair with both her arms. She heard Neji sigh beside her putting an arm around her waist.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked not getting the big picture. Nobody answered. Actually nobody knew exactly what just happened (minus Temari and Shikamaru). "Ah! Would someone please tell me what just happened?," Naruto asked even louder.

Temari sighed. "I guess I'll be going too," she said noticing the group's current state. It was probably best just to let them be anyways.

Tenten rose up from her postion. "Ah! You're not going anywhere!" she yelled, but Temari had already gotten up and walk out of the caf. "Hey!" she called. She groaned and ran after her. She left the rest of her friends in the caf

"That…was kinda weird," Naruto said unsurely his head following Tenten out the cafeteria until she disappeared out the door.

Tenten caught up to Temari in the hall.

"You," she said panting, rested both her hands on her knees and taking a breath. "better start explaining yourself."

Temari looked at Tenten. "Me and Shikamaru don't get along, that's all there is to it."

"That's it! Why? I don't get it."

Temari let out another sigh. She looked out the window beside her. The sun was out, there were few clouds and the breeze blew by cooling the afternoon. It had been a year since her and Shikamaru last saw each other.

* * *

><p>(After lunch)<p>

Kurenai waited until all her students were sitting down before she started her class, but that's when she noticed Temari for the first time.

'You may want to consider her,' she remembered Tsunade saying those exact words.

She eyed her for a moment then looked at the rest of her class. She spotted Shikamaru, one of her student she taught last year, sleeping at the back of the room. His head rested on top of his desk his eyes closed. That guy really has nerves.

Kurenai slammed the book, in her hands, onto her desk. "NARA!" Shikamaru's head jerked from his desk and looked at his teacher. "Keep awake would you Shikamaru." Shikamaru slouched down in his seat. After at least 40 minutes of class Kurenai looked back at Temari.

'_Just keep an eye on her, kay.'_

_'Fine I will,'_ Kurenai answered in her head,_ 'I don't know for what, but I'll keep an eye on her.'_

Temari got home and the first thing that happened when she opened the door was Kankuro practically throwing himself and her for a bear hug.

"Temariiiii," he said cheerfully lifting his sister up in the air for a second or two.

"Oww, Kankuro let go of me," Temari ordered. Kankuro brought her down, smiling. Gaara came in the room seconds later, wonder what the commotion was all about.

"So what happened?" Kankuro asked. He was too anxious to actually hear about her day.

"Nothing."

"….that's it!"

Temari nodded, taking off her shoes.

Kankuro bended down to her level, eye to eye, with a sort of 'puppy eyes' (if that's what you call it.) He stared at her for a minute before she stared to get creep out by him. She lightly pushed him back.

"Would you stop that you're so creepy sometimes."

Kankuro lightly laughed, "It took you all these years to find out." Temari took off her other shoe ignoring her brother. "No, but seriously what happened? Is Konoha good?"

Temari sighed. "I told you nothing happened," she lied. Well technically nothing much did happen other than Shikamaru being there, but she was not about to have a conversation about the guy who she hated with her brothers. Although her brothers never seen Shikamaru in person they knew who he was I mean sometimes his family is everywhere in the media. She mentioned to them that he was a cocky guy and yes, they do know that Temari completely despise him. "Tenten did freak out though," Temari added. She knew that was all Kankuro wanted to hear.

Kankuro grinned widely then turned back to Gaara. "See I told you Tenten would be like that. You owe me 10 dollars bro."

Gaara rolled his eyes and went back upstairs to his room.

* * *

><p>People (as in Tenten) say that the first day of school is the worst-ha-come again. The second day wasn't any better for Temari it was like a repetition of yesterday, but worst.<p>

"Not you again," Shikamaru grumbled when he saw Temari in the lunch table. Temari rolled her eyes she hadn't even said anything to him yet and already this is happening. "Isn't one day enough?" Shikamaru spoke.

Tenten gave him a death glare….. one worse than his mother's that could have sent chills down his back.

"Speak of the devil," Temari muttered to herself.

The group was sitting in the usual table in the caf; Shikamaru sat at the farthest seat from Temari.

"Why don't we just all kill ourselves? This year is going to be hell anyways," Shikamaru continued. Tenten sent another piercing look, he ignored it.

"Why don't you? You'll be going us a favour," Temari shot back.

"Alright!" Tenten said before Shikamaru could retort back. "Change the topic."

"Okay!" Ino piped happily, thankful that short fight was over. She clapped her hands together. "So I was out yesterday and I sa-"

"Anything, but clothes," Tenten finished rubbing the side of her head.

Ino pouted. "Why not?"

"Because Ino we don't wanna hear about what you bought and what you thought was horrible during your shopping spree."

"Fine," Ino said sticking her tongue out at her, "you think of something then and next time-OMG THAT IS SO CUTE!" Ino pointed out suddenly and everybody turned. There from two tables behind was a Gucci purse sitting on top of a table occupied by a group of giggling girls.

Ino sighed. "_That_ is the cutest purse I've ever seen in my life. My gosh…now I have to find something cuter than that."

"Ino it's just a purse you have what… sixty of them," Sakura said.

"Actually I have eighty-seven plus the one that I'm going to buy today," Ino corrected cheerfully

Sakura rolled her eyes. Ino can be such a shopaholic sometimes, you take all her credit cards and she will literally murder you. She learned that the hard way.

"Would you stop talking about purses and cloths already okay some of us don't give a dmn about it," Kiba said.

Ino gasped. "Hurtful."

"Oh yeah that really hurts."

* * *

><p>(After school)<p>

"This is stupid!" Naruto exclaimed when he glanced at his math textbook. He shoved in back into his locker and closed the door shut. "Screw that I'm not doing math!"

The entire group was crowded around Naruto's locker after school.

"It's only a review from last year," Kiba pointed out.

"That's why it's so hard!"

"Well no wonder you were failing the course last year you never do your homework."

"Shut up it's not like you do it either!"

"Well at least I got it."

"Argh! Screw you too!"

"Naruto why don't you just ask someone to help you," Sakura said now taking part of the talk.

Naruto's eyes, he never thought of that. "You're right." He turned to Hinata. "Help me with Math."

"She can't," Neji said suddenly, before Hinata's mouth can even move. "We have family business we have to attend."

"LIAR! ALLLLL LIIIEEESSS!"

"No it's not," Neji retorted. "At least not this time." Being Hinata's older cousin, Neji often tried to make her and Uzumaki 'seperated as possible.' Meaning when they want to go out together Neji would come up with an excuse for Hinata not to go with him. But lately he stopped because Tenten insisted for him to leave them alone and for him not to worry. Man the things he does for her.

"Fine then…um…teme help me."

"Project with Sakura," Sasuke lied. Like he was really going to help the dobe with his problems. At the corner of his eyes he saw Sakura smirk; she caught on to it. Naruto frowned, but fell for it. So gullible.

"Tenten?"

"Basketball try-outs," she answered.

"Hmm," Naruto began. His eyes wondered. Kiba wouldn't do it he sucks a tutoring anyways. Ino's going out with Chouji today so they both can't do it. Shikamaru is way too lazy so that leaves… "Temari," Naruto said at last. The blonde stared at him. "Please help me with math." He put his two hands together as if he was praying.

"Don't," Shikamaru said first. "The chick wouldn't understand it anyways."

Temari's eyes narrowed at him. "Meaning?"

"See too stupid to even understand what I meant," he left right after that. Temari's mouth dropped. There was a dead silent. The nerve of him! Temari would have yelled yet she closed her mouth and simply walked away too, going to the opposite direction of him.

"So...who's gonna help me with math?" asked Naruto.

* * *

><p>Temari practically slammed the door when she got home and kicked off her shoes. She was hell beyond pissed off.<p>

_'I swear next time I see him I'm gonna chuck a brick at him then push him off a building.'_

This caused attention which made her brother, Gaara, come downstairs to see what happened.

"What happened?" Gaara asked. He halted in front of her, arms crossed still in uniform.

"Nothing," Temari answered too quickly with an irritating voice.

"Yeah I doubt that," he chuckled. Temari gave him an almost cold glare. She walked passed him. "I can always call Tenten you know," he called out. That made her stop in the midst of her tracks.

"Go ahead," she back talked and stomped away.

_'Scary much. I was joking about the call.'_

* * *

><p>Friday seemed to be approaching rather slowly, but when the school bell rang, the weekend final declared itself. The first week of school was over.<p>

"Why don't you come with me and Sakura to the mall today?" Ino asked Temari after school.

Temari was at her locker getting her books until Ino came suddenly. Temari took her textbook from the top shelf and slide it in her bag. Hmm shopping with Ino and Sakura. She thought about it for a while before turning to her.

"I can't," she said finally. It wasn't like she was busy or anything she just wanted to go home.

"Aww come on it'll be so much fun. I'll buy you something even," Ino offered.

"Sorry Ino next time alright." Ino sighed in disappointment. "Why don't you ask Hinata?," Temari suggested. She had specifically said Hinata instead of Tenten. She knew that Tenten wasn't the shopping type. She barely sees the girl holding shopping bags and actually step into a store. She'll wait outside if she has to or in most cases she'll just leave you while you're not looking.

"Can't," Ino replied. "Date with Naruto."

Temari's eyes widen a little; she closed her locker door and hoisted her bag over her shoulder.

"They're together?"

This time it was Ino's eyes that widen. "OMG yes, since like last year. Didn't you know?"

Temari shook her head. "I just thought that they liked each other. I didn't know that they were actually dating."

"They're not the only one that are together you know."

"Oh," the now interested Temari said.

"Yeah," Ino replied excitedly. "Let's see…Sasuke and Sakura are together."

Temari's mouth almost dropped. For real? From the one week that she's been with Sakura she knew this much, don't mess around with her or you'll regret it. Yet she seems like the calm, caring type (and sometimes scary with a tad bit of drama queen-ness and a dash of craziness too) ….so an ice cube Sasuke with an...all of the above Sakura. Temari would have never guessed that. 'Not bad Uchiha.'

"I know Kiba has a girlfriend too, but I only met her once," Ino continued. "Oh and I'm with Chouji."

"Well I figure that one out," Temari said noticing how much affection Chouji and her show each other in public. Ino faintly blushed. "So I'll see you later."

"Fine, buy you're shopping with us next week," Ino said.

"Fine," she assured.

Ino smiled; satisfied with her answer she hurried away.

* * *

><p>When Temari got home the first thing she heard was the T.V. She hurried to the living room noticing Kankuro there too. He was on the couch, feet up with a remote in his grasp flipping channel to channel.<p>

"Kankuro," Temari spoke up first.

Kankuro looked up. "Whoa when did you get here?"

"Just now. Where's Gaara?"

"Dunno he should be here by now." He patted on the space beside him to indicate for her to sit beside him. Temari made her way to him and sat down.

"What are you doing?" she asked slouching back.

"Dunno just seeing what's on T.V that's good."

He continued and Temari watched.

_"-Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby -" Click._

_"-Ichigo you idiot! What the hel-" Click._

_"I just wanna feel somethin' I don't understand. I'm just gonna run right through the rain. I'm just gon-" Click._

_"-I'm not sure. Wasn't it Sunny who did th-" Click._

_"- on M Countdown tonight! Don't mis-" Click._

_"-I don't care eh eh eh eh eh. I don't car-" Click._

After 5 minutes of non-stop channel flickering Temari finally had it.

"Okay! Will you just pick a channel already?"

"Fine," Kankuro said. He stopped and place the remote down beside him.

_"-sucessful. The company's successor will take over the company right after he graduates from school. Nara Shikamaru wi-"_

"ARGH!" Temari screamed when she heard Shikamaru's name. She grabbed the first thing that she could get her hands on (the remote) and chucked in to the T.V. Kankuro's reaction was too slow, Temari had already thrown the remote before he had time to even react and stop her. The remote was going straight at the screen. Until someone caught it in mid air. Gaara.

"Temari what are you doing?" Gaara asked the remote safe in his hands. Kankuro sighed in relief.

"I hate him!" Temari replied not answering the question properly.

"Well don't take it on the T.V," Kankuro exclaimed.

"You're right!" and the next thing you now is Temari taking the pillow from behind her back and hitting Kankuro with it.

"Ow! Not on me either!" She stopped after that. "Geez man just breathe." She muttered something under her breath and turned away. "Why are you so pissed off? I mean I know you hate him, but honestly isn't breaking the T.V a bit much?"

"You've seen him plenty of times in the media before Temari why are you all of a sudden pissed off when you see him now?" Gaara asked.

"Just because," the eldest answered and she left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN yeah! end of chapter two hope you like it! i have a feeling that im going to fast though...is it okay?so chapter three will come out soon!**

**Naruto: shes lying! alice you lie!**

**Inner-Naruto : NOW SHE FINALLY BRINGS US OUT! GEEZ, I MEAN IM ONLY IN THE OTHER CHAP FOR LIKE 2 SECONDS!**

**Alice: shut it uzumaki**

**Naruto: ha make me**

**Alice: im gonna punch you**

**Editor: what happened to "I'll chuck a brick at you"**

**Naruto: nah your way toooo short to even touch me alice**

**Editor: you know he's right**

**Sasuke: dobe...she's the author you know, dont piss her off she can make you die for all we know**

**Naruto: oh...(nervous laugh)**

**Editor: Alice would NEVER kill me :D sorry Uzumaki you're on your own...HOLY C**P/COW/MOLY?/SOME SORT OF FISH/RAINBOWS/etc! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM SASUKE?**

**Sasuke: hn**

**Alice: (in the corner rewriting something with an evil grin on)**

**Naruto: ahh! wait dont kill me in the story! im sorryyyyy! (goes down to his knees)**

**Alice: (high and mighty) yeah thats right uzumaki NEVER piss me off, an author, especially short ones! muwahahahaha...anyways review please!**

**Editor: reviews = more chappies :D hey alice flames (aka. constructive criticism) ok too?**

**Alice: hmmm...yes.**

**Naruto: review please!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3: The Melody

A/N: heyyy again everybody back with another chapter! yahhh...hope this will be better than the last few. enjoy!

disclaimer: i do not own naruto.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Melody<p>

It's been 2 weeks since school began and the group finally considered Temari as one of them; part of the group...with the exception of Shikamaru. The atmosphere between Temari and Shikamaru has improved...technically. At least now they can tolerate being in the same room with each other, and eat at the same table, but they still won't talk to the other, in fact they barely even looked at one another. In the hallways they would have walked pass each other, pretending not to know the other person. Temari had learned that if she just stays out of his life he'll do the same with her, but there were always the occasional back talks and arguments between them. Of course Tenten took notice (who wouldn't), but she understood the whole 'Temari and Shikamaru doesn't like each other thing.' But she was friends with both Temari and Shikamaru she couldn't stand the school year to be like thisevery day.

"So," Tenten began slowly, "how do you like Konoha?"

It was after school and the rest of the group had already gone home and the two friends were left alone walking through the hallway. Tenten stopped suddenly and turned to her locker by turning to her left. She unlocked the lock and opened the door.

"It's okay." Temari turned her iPod off and buried it in her bag. She watched as Tenten pull out a notebook from the top shelf.

"Really? It's just okay?" Tenten closed her locker and placed the notebook in her bag. "Do you even like the school?"

"Yeah I do…it's just-"

"Shikamaru?" Tenten finished for her. Temari fell silent. Tenten sighed. "You know to tell you the truth Shikamaru can give a really bad first impression and can be a bit -frustrating at first, but once you start to get to know him he's really not that bad. He's smart...lazy," Tenten muttered trying to avoid using that word. "But he really is good."

"..."

"At least try."

"..."

"Temari just do me a favour and be nice to him besides you still owe me," Tenten said. Temari blinked once. Dang. She was dead serious.

Temari remembered how she copied Tenten's math assignment, which she has never done, four days ago. Temari wasn't the type to copy work from Tenten actually it was the opposite; it was Tenten who usually copies from Temari. The math assignment was to be handed in, corrected and marked meaning she needed to hand in something or it's a zero for her.

"What! You didn't do the homework?"

Temari nodded. "Let me copy yours Tenten."

"Well this is a first." Tenten grinned. "Even I haven't copied any of your work this year."

"Are you going to give me it or not Tenten?" Temari was trying to ignore the fact that she was even doing this.

"Alright alright." Tenten searched through her bag for her math. "But," Tenten spoke again, "you owe me."

"Come on Tenten I've lent you my work before."

"Yeah, but I always pay back." Gee some friend she was.

"Alright fine," Temari agreed firmly.

* * *

><p>(Next day; before school)<p>

"Hey Temari, Tenten. What's up?" the loud Naruto questioned. The boy zoomed through the hallway to the two girls. Temari had her back against the wall while Tenten was standing in front of her. Naruto shoved himself in the two, now three-person group.

"Naruto what do you want?" Tenten asked. They had dropped their conversion when Naruto came, the blond knew that much.

"Wow Tenten that hurts you know," Naruto complained as he put his hand up to his heart. "Don't want me anymore?"

Tenten playfully punched him in the arm. "You think too much."

"Tch whatever. So anyways, have you seen Hinata-chan?"

"She's probably with Neji, they go to school together."

"Neji...eh...why do you even like him Tenten?"

"What's not there to like about him?"

"Um...everything. He's always taking my Hinata-chan," he wined.

"Not anymore."

"You mean not as much. He still does it."

"It's called being protective."

"No, it's called being overprotective."

"Well I don't really blame Neji for it you do some pretty weird stuff Naruto."

And just like that an argument started with Temari being the odd one out. Their voices roared through the hallways anyone near by could hear what they were arguing about. Some students that were walking by, started to slow down looking at the brunette and the blond argue.

The bell was going to ring soon; Temari noticed looking at her watch so she decided to just leave Tenten and Naruto be and make her way to her first period class.

"What are you talking about he can beat-" Temari heard Tenten say it wasn't until she opened a door to the stairwells and go up the first flight of stairs could she not hear their voices anymore.

As she made her way to homeroom she met up with Shikamaru. They both stopped dead in their tracks.

'Okay Temari just stay calm,' she thought. 'You're doing this for Tenten remember. Do not let him provoke you."

Shikamaru stared at her, stare being the key term he wasn't glaring at her or sneering not even rolling his eyes it was just a stare.

Neither of them moved, not until Shikamaru grabbed hold of the door and opened it. He waved his hand to indicate for her to go in first.

"..t-thanks," Temari stumbled in her words, but she was sure that he wasn't paying attention.

She made her way to her desk and sat down. She saw Shikamaru sitting at his desk slouching down in his seat. She eyed him from behind.

'What the heck was that?'

It was lunch and Kurenai walked down the hall, the hall was pitched silent, not a single sound was made. Everybody was practically anywhere else, but the halls. She was heading back to her classroom after forgetting her purse there; something that she often did. But after 5 minutes of walking that's when Kurenai slowed her pace then came to a stop. Music; she could hear music echoing through the hall. It was a calming melody and suddenly she felt the urge to just abandon getting her purse and follow the music. Her feet acted on its own and Kurenai found herself changing her direction and walking down the opposite way looking for the source of the tune, her ears guiding her feet. She turned to a corner, the music got louder. Piano. Someone was playing the piano; Kurenai recognized the sound of how the keys of a piano sounded like.

'Straight,' Kurenai told herself, 'keep going straight.'

She wondered who would be playing the song. One of her students? Many of her students were quite talented with music, Shikamaru being her top student.

It didn't take long for Kurenai to realize that the music came from a room at the end of the hall. The practice room was what she called it. It was a room that few students used, but on the occasion students would use the room to practice their music whether it was practicing their singing or playing on their instrument. Kurenai stopped in front of the room. The music was played so perfectly. She reached down and opened the door.

There behind the piano, in the middle of the room, sat a blond student. When Kurenai saw her, her mouth almost dropped when she saw, she recognized the student as one of her own from behind the instrument.

"You play the piano?," Kurenai asked astonished.

Temari for the first time saw her stopped playing.

Kurenai stepped into the room and walked to Temari. She stopped beside her.

"I didn't know you play," Kurenai said. "Why haven't you mentioned that you play so well before?" Her fingers pressed down on a couple of keys to create a short melody. She was a bit disappointed after all this time this girl had a talent unlike many others and she finds out now?

"I thought you knew," Temari answered. "Didn't Tsunade-sama tell you?"

'No she didn't was what Kurenai was about to say until it hit her. 'You might be surprised with Temari. Just keep an eye on her, kay.' So this is what Tsunade meant. Kurenai mentally slapped herself. "Yeah she did," Kurenai said finally, slightly smiling in amusement. "I just...forgot."

"I see."

"Did you compose that song?"

Temari hesitated, but nodded.

"So want to help me with something?," Kurenai 'casually' jumped to her point.

Temari just stared at her giving her a sort of weird expression "Um..." Temari began quite unsure, surprised that her teacher just threw the question at her like it was nothing.

"I'll boost your marks," Kurenai added quickly.

"What is it?" Temari asked at once. Boost. Marks. Hell yeah she'd help.

Kurenai smiled. "Good I need you to compose a song. You see I'm running a musical this year and I need some songs for it. I have most of music down if not I'm coming with it up right now. But I still need 2 more songs is it possible for you-"

"Yup," Temari answered not waiting for her to finish the question.

"Good. Come here tomorrow at lunch and I'll explain everything else."

"Sure."

Kurenai turned to her heels and began to walk out of the room, but before she left she stopped when she reached the door. She turned her head back. "By the way," she started, "that song you were playing a minute ago, what is it called?"

"...With You" (actual song: Before Stars Sleeping by Yiruma)

"With You," Kurenai repeated, confirming the title and she left the room.

"Wow! You get your marks boosted up just for making a song." Tenten paused for a second thinking about the situation then her expression changed. "HEY! That's not fair! How come you get your marks boosted? Temari that's not fair! Why can't a teacher come up to me and say, 'Tenten you play basket-ball very well, I'll boost your marks because of it' Huh?"

Tenten practically yelled at her ear. Temari stepped away from her. "Gee, I don't know Tenten. Why are you going all over me? I'm just telling you."

Tenten pouted, crossing her arms together. "Stupid teachers," she growled under her breath.

Temari merely chuckled at her tempered friend.

The next day Kurenai sensei began to explain everything to Temari about the composition during lunch break the next day in the practice room. She had to do two songs as she said yesterday; no more than five minutes long and no less than two.

"Both songs should have a certain love atmosphere you know? The musical is about a love triangle I want the songs to capture that," Kureani sensei had stated.

So she wants a love song. Easy enough.

"Oh and one more thing I hope you don't mind I'm having another student partnering up with you," Kurenai said lastly. "He's very skilled with the piano too so I have a feeling that you two would work better with each other."

"Fin-" Temari got caught off when the door slid open. Her eyes widen when she saw the person by the door.

She didn't expect that it would be him. In fact, if she had known that he was going to help her she would have reconsidered the whole piano thing. Sure Tenten said that she should attempt to be nice, but that didn't mean that she should partner with him. When Tenten said to 'be nice' Temari was just planning to continue staying out of his way, hold her tongue when they just happen to talk to each other and remain as 'acquaintances.' That was it besides being nice didn't mean that she's going to willingly stop hating him.

Shikamaru stood there lazily looking at Kurenai-sensei then to Temari then back to Kurenai.

"You could have at least warned me that I'm working with her," Shikamaru said finally, but I guess Kurenai didn't hear. Kurenai looked at her watch then said her farewell.

Shikamaru moved aside from the door when Kurenai walked by and walked over to Temari.

'Keep calm Temari,' Temari said to herself. But she kept sending him a death glare, she is going to kill Kurenai-sensei. What was she thinking?

"So it's you," he said. "Never thought that I'd be you." His tone was clearly screaming 'someone save me from her' she decided to ignore it.

"Why are you here anyways? I'm sure you didn't volunteer to do this?"

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head. "Kurenai-sensei did it as a punishment because I kept sleeping during her class. It's not like I'm failing anyways. She didn't want me to have a detention because she had something else in mind...doing this."

"You still play piano?"

He nodded."You?"

"Of course."

"And you volunteer to do this?" He must have thought that she was crazy to volunteer to do this either that or she had nothing else better to do.

"I'm only doing this for the extra marks."

They ended the conversation silently shortly afterwards...it was the first time they were talking in a non-rudely matter.

"So," Tenten started, "I heard you and Shikamaru are composing something."

It was after school and many students had already left. The two friends were left to wander around the halls on their own. Naruto left the school with Hinata; a date most likely. Kiba said that he was going straight home to Akamaru with Sakura, Ino, Neji, Chouji, Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Yeah," Temari said in a 'don't-remind-me' voice. "How'd you find out?"

"Oh you know...I got my connections."

"..."

"And how are you guys coming along?"

"Fine," she said sarcastically.

"Well you're going to have to work with him so might at least get along with him," Tenten said noticing the tone of Temari's voice.

"Yeah I know."

Tenten said nothing more. They turned left at the end of a hall, and continued to walk then, they made an automatic stop by Tenten's locker. Tenten opened it where she retrieved her gym bag. She closed it.

"Well I have to go, I have practice. See ya tomorrow." She turned to her heel and scurried away.

Temari also left her spot and walked down the hall. Her mind started to drift off as the silent took over her. The composition was the first thing that popped into her mind, actually second, Shikamaru came first. The fact that they were going to compose something together isn't really something that mixed well. But Tenten was right in a way she's going to have to get along with him if she wants the songs done. And now that she thought about it she always wondered why Shikamaru gave her all of this...bulls**t. When she met him last year she was okay with him, but then he started to give her the 'cocky guy attitude' even now. It wasn't like she did anything to piss him off, it was him who started to tick her off. Would she ever find out why Shikamaru is being such a b***h to her? Who knows. And would they really be able to get along with each other? ...maybe.

"So you and Temari are doing a song together," Kiba said talking to Shikamaru.

Crowded around a large living room were Sakura, Ino and all the boys (minus Naruto). Kiba was sitting on the couch with Akamaru beside him, fast asleep.

Surprised that Kiba even knew that Shikamaru asked,"How do you know?"

"The whole school knows about it. Where have you been?" You can never keep a secret in silence forever. Secrets and gossips spread like wildfire in school; someone even if it's one person will somehow find out and tell everyone else.

"Around," Shikamaru answered him. "Troublesome," he mumbled. "Yeah we're doing a song together."

"Alright! This is perfect." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Troublesome."

"Well," Sasuke began. "If you just stop sleeping during class you wouldn't be doing this in the first place."

"Who cares," Ino said. "Now you two can have some friend bonding time! Cause honestly, Shikamaru if you had kept up that attitude towards Temari; I swear I was going to beat the s**t out of you."

"Yeah what's with you and that chick?" Kiba voiced out.

"Nothing," Shikamaru said automatically.

"Yeah like we seriously believe that Shika," Ino said.

Shikamaru didn't say anything after that. Ino sighed deciding best to just drop what she was saying. As one of Shikamaru's best friend (Chouji being the other) she always found that it was her 'duty' to help out with his problems; the guy may be a genius, but he sucks at solving his own issues. But Shikamaru was being difficult as in more than usual.

Shikamaru honestly did not know how this situation came upon him. He's gotten into loads of detentions before, mostly because he sleeps during class either that or Naruto did something that he got dragged into, but anyways that wasn't the point. Detentions were okay with him, may be super troublesome, but he was used to it. Partnering up with Temari now that was something that he was not used to. He thought back a while ago.

_"She's not like the other girls Shikamaru. Just give her a chance will ya," Tenten said._

_Shikamaru remained quiet._

_"Well at least attempt to be nice,"Tenten added._

_"Troublesome Tenten if it wasn't for her then I wouldn't be doing this right now_' he thought.

* * *

><p>When Temari opened the front door of her house the first thing she heard wasn't Gaara's iPod hooked to the docking station blasting the whole house with his music (which she did often), or the irritating greeting from Kankuro, not even the TV, but the sound of playing drums and guitar. The music came down from the basement. Taking off her flats and her earphones from her ears Temari went down stairs. With every step down to the basement the louder the music got; beating of the drums and the strumming of the guitar was played well together. She reached the last step.<p>

The basement was spacious; there were no walls in the basement to make additional rooms like an office, so it was pretty much one big open area. It was the music room in their house. Every instrument was located downstairs in the basement: the guitars, drums and keyboards (note: upright piano is actually on the first floor... just saying.) The floor was covered with hardwood and a leather couch was placed at the side of the room with a glass coffee table in front of it. The corners of the room were occupied with giant stereos; plugged into a CD player. There was a shelf, located by the couch, covered with CDs of the Sand siblings' recordings and some songs from their favourite artists, there were also binders and notebooks filled with their own compositions. Hanged all over the walls were posters of their favourite bands/artists and a few pictures of themselves displayed in picture frames.

Temari spotted her brothers near at the far corner of the room. Kankuro was seated behind the drums and Gaara's guitar was hooked to the amplifier. She walked towards her brothers, who stopped playing when they both saw her.

"When did you get here?," the youngest spoke first lowering his guitar.

She frowned. "Seriously?" she addressed to Gaara, "I come home and instead of getting a 'hi' I get a 'when did you get here?' You make it sound as if you don't want me."

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Hi Temari will it hurt to answer the question?" Kankuro broke to a small laugh.

"Will it hurt togive me some respect?" The redhead didn't answer. "A minute ago."

"So anyways," Kankuro broke. "We heard the big news."

Temari's eyes narrowed. "News?"

"You're doing a song with the Nara kid...Tenten texted."

'I'm going to kill that girl.' Temari said to herself.

"Do you still hate him?" Kankuro asked.

"..." Well she didn't like him that's for sure. Opening the door and two second conversation she had with Shikamaru doesn't actually cut for her to stop hating him. "Yes." she answered.

"Ha," Kankuro laughed. "Sucks to be you! Who knows how long you two will take to make up a song...together!"

"Ha ha," Temari said sarcastically. "Drop it would you." The middle child simply shrugged. "So how about you guys? How's Suna?"

"Amazing!" Kankuro piped before Gaara's mouth could even open. "So much better ever since you left." Temari gave him a snare. "I'm joking sis, relax will you."

"They're all mourning because of you." Gaara answered properly, now taking his guitar off and setting it down.

Temari raised an eyebrow. "They?"

"The students in Suna," Gaara said making it sound like, it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Because?" Temari excused the tone of his voice.

"Temari they idolize you. When you idolize someone...as in really idolize the person and find out that that person left you tend to go through an almost depression state."

Temari frowned a bit. "Mourning? Isn't that a bit much?"

Kankuro shrugged. "No not really. Lots of people were obsess with you Temari."

Oh yes. Temari remembered her high school years in Suna. Temari never did plan to get people's attention she just wanted to blend in with the rest of the students. She wanted an average life make friends, exceed in the courses, party in the weekends you know what any person would go through. Yet, since day one she was the 'eye capture' for everyone. Life in Suna was fun yet very...irritating you may call it.

First example of irritating was when she's gotten way too many secret admires last year that even her brothers were getting sick of it.

_"Don't tell me that's another one," Gaara asked. The three Sand siblings were by Temari's locker. When Temari opened her locker to found yet another love letter. Temari nodded._

_"Argh! Gimme this," Kankuro snatched the letter out from Temari's hands and ripped in open._

_He began to read._

_"Dear Temari. How have yo-" It wasn't even half way before Kankuro just tore the whole thing apart. "Screw that."_

_Then there was the time when Temari sprained her wrist because of Kankuro's idea of a joke to tackle her to the ground, and guys would offer to carry her books for her. _

_"I'll carry your books for you Temari-san," a student, whose name keeps slipping from Temari's head, said._

_"No it's fine." Temari pulled a fake smile._

_'Honestly I'm perfectly fine of carrying my own books. I sprained my wrist I am not disabled!'Temari thought._

_"But I insist," the boy continued_

_"Yo," a new voice came. They turned. Kankuro. "She's fine dude, she sprained her wrist she has another hand you know."_

_Or the time that when her brothers beat a sophomore up because they wouldn't stop pestering Temari to give him her number._

_They left the boy alone in the classroom. His left eye was swollen, his arms and legs were covered with dark bruises and he could barely stand up anymore._

_"Isn't that a bit much?" Temari asked when she found out what her brothers did._

_"No," both said in union together._

_The next day the two brothers sat in the detention room together after school. Next time they'll be sure to make the kid keep his mouth shut._

But Temari also had her highlights in Suna. If life in Suna had been nothing but like that every day she would have moved schools by the end of her first year; there was no way she could have tolerated with that.

Temari flashed through her memories and lightly laughed to herself the first one she remembered was the time at the beginning of the year when one of her friends decided to pull a prank on a teacher.

_"You did what?" Temari exclaimed._

_"I prank called a teacher," Ryukina said slowly._

_"And?"_

_"And he found out who I was."_

_"Geez Ryuki you're so stupid sometimes."_

_"It wasn't that bad," Ryukina assured. "He's just super pissed off and I'm screwed cause I have him fourth period this year."_

_Then there was the time when she and Kankuro found out that Gaara was secretly dating someone._

_"Good job little bro you're finally becoming a man," Kankuro said lightly punching his shoulder._

_Gaara rolled his eyes. "Were you guys spying on me?"_

_"Yeah," his two siblings answered together._

_Gaara muttered something about having stupid siblings under his breath._

_And the time when she got into a water fight all because of Kankuro._

_When Kankuro sprayed water on Temari she flipped. She turned to find that Kankuro had already started to run. Wimp. She looked over to Gaara who still had his water bottle. She snatched the water away from him and ran to Kankuro._

_"Kankuro come here !" she roared._

_"Ha! You're real funny you know that Temari!" he responded back._

_She throw the water, but Kankuro dodged it and end up hitting someone else... Roy._

Temari blinked, coming back into reality after blanking into her memories.

"Hey you okay?" Kankuro asked. "You were spacing out for a sec."

"Yeah I'm fine I was just thinking about some things," Temari said. Kankuro narrowed his eyes in disbelief, but let it go.

"Later guys," she said. "I'll be upstairs."

Temari went back up, but as she was walking up the basement stairs, going to the first floor, she stopped half way.

_...Roy._

* * *

><p>AN: wow finished ...so far...please review! thanks you guys are great!


	5. Chapter 4: Thank You

**A/N wow havent updated in like a year. dkm. i apologize. REALLY I DO! IM SORRY! but i hope you like the latest chapter! enjoy!**

**disclaimer: i do not own naruto**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Thank You<p>

It was Tenten's idea to barge into Temari's house. Barge being the key word. Although, it was Ino's idea to bring the entire group to her house so it was partly her fault too. It wasn't as if Temari didn't like Ino's idea, but she could have at least called her or warned her about them crashing into her house. Tenten on the other hand just made matters worse when she decided to take the more fun way into Temari's house and go through the garage door, instead of being a normal person and ring the door bell. (Kankuro told her the pass code to the garage.)

_Saturday morning and music was already being played in the basement of the Sabaku house. You could hear the guitar and piano in harmony together with the beat of drums in the background keeping the beat of the music. The music echoed throughout the entire house, opening the front door that would leave neighbours complaining about the noise; they learned the hard way when Kankuro opened the window one summer day, though Temari still suspects that he did it on purpose and actually tried to piss the neighbours off._

_The siblings were so occupied with their music however, that they did not notice the rush of footsteps going down the basement stairs._

_"Yo!" the siblings heard suddenly, making Kankuro almost fall from his seat._

_The three stopped playing and looked up. Tenten was standing there before them, along with everyone in the group crowding behind her._

_"Tenten," Temari said first. She quickly looked at her brothers. Gaara had a blank face while Kankuro's mouth was slightly a jar and had the words 'what the hell' written all over his face. "What are you doing here?," Temari addressed to Tenten. No, she should have rephrased that, what are they doing here?_

_Tenten kind of laughed and scratched the back of her head. "Well you see," she began innocently "you know how I was suppose to come here this afternoon to work on our math project?" Temari didn't answer so Tenten continued. "Well, Ino called me this morning and asked what I was going to do today. I said I was going to your house, then Ino thought it would be cool if she could come over too so I said yes. But then she kinda called Sakura and Hinata to come along, and while she was at it she kinda dragged all the guys to come over too."_

_"I see….did you go through the garage?"_

_"Uhh... perhaps." she faked coughed. Tenten knew that technically she wasn't suppose to do that, unless she had a legitimate reason._

_Temari looked behind to Kankuro, who was pretending that he wasn't paying attention, and sent him a 'I-told-you-not-to-tell-her-the-passcode' glare._

"So, you guy are friends with my sister," Kankuro said to the group after their brief 2 second introduction.

During their introduction, Kankuro wasn't sure if he was surprised or what. The fact that Temari's friends turned out to be people like Naruto, the Uzumaki Naruto and the Hyuugas struck him at first, but that quickly vanished. He should have expected it. Of course those rich a** families would send their children to Konoha, it only made sense that Temari's new friends would be people like them. What did confuse him though was when he saw Nara Shikamaru as one of Temari's friends. Temari's been complaining about him-a lot-so yes it did baffle him.

"Yeah," Kiba replied to Kankuro's question.

"Why?" he snorted, quickly earning him a punch on his shoulder from Temari. "Ow, what was that for?" He placed a hand on his shoulder where Temari had hit him.

"You should control that mouth of yours," the blonde snapped.

"I could say the same thing about your punches," he muttered. Another punch.

"Still the same as always," Tenten laughed. "But I have to admit, you guys do seem closer now-a-days."

"Close?" Kankuro said. "Man, if we were close then Temari wouldn't try to kill me every day."

"Well, if we weren't close then you would already be dead," Temari said with a devilish grin.

"Well, you guys just have a different way of expressing it," Tenten said.

"We're not close," Temari assured her. "See, between Gaara and Kankuro, I like Gaara better."

From the corner of Temari's eye she saw Gaara's lip twitched, which slowly formed into a smirk.

"Yeah well between you and-" but Kankuro was interrupted by Naruto's awing voice.

"Wow! Your stuff is so cool!" Temari and Kankuro glanced towards Naruto.

Naruto and Sasuke were by the CD shelf. Sasuke seemed to be observing each one at a time while Naruto just scanned through the rows of CDs in the shelf. He quickly read the titles of the CDs on the spine of the case, only stopping ever so often to look at ones he was a big fan of. It was only then he noticed the CDs that the Sand siblings recorded that his eyes completely started to slow down. He read the first couple: Piano Collection, Gaara Guitar Mix, Love Songs_Piano.

"You record your own songs?" Naruto questioned not turning to meet their faces.

"Yeah," all 3 siblings said in union.

"Let me see," Ino pushed pass the two boys. She tilted her head to one side in order to read the titles better. Drums and Guitar Mix, Blue Album_ Guitar. "Hmm," Ino's fingers trailed on the CDs, until it stopped on one in particular. She pulled it out from the shelf.

"Can I play it?"

But Ino didn't wait for a reply. She lightly pushed Naruto out of the way and took a side step to the stereos. She popped the CD and pressed play.

Instantly the music kicked in. It was a guitar and piano duet but then-to Ino's surprise-a voice came in; singing. Someone was singing; a woman. Her voice was so soft and calm, Ino would have described her voice as angelic. She was amazing.

Ino's head turned to Temari. "Is this…" she began uncertainly, "you?"

Temari plainly stared at her for a second before shaking her head. "My mom. She's the one playing the piano too. My dad's playing the guitar."

Your mother's voice is amazing," Hinata commented. Never had the Hyuuga heard such a beautiful voice in her life.

Temari merely nodded. She glanced over to Kankuro who was staring at the ground, then to Gaara who was staring back at her who then looked away. Ino continued to let the music run until the very end.

"Wow…let's play that again!" Ino said, but before she could move, Naruto reached over and pushed stop and stopped the CD. "Hey!"

"Great song and all, but I wanna listen to something else," Naruto stated.

Naruto's attempt of switching CDs ended in a failure when Kiba held Naruto back from his collar.

"You pick? Yeah, I don't think so, I'm picking," Kiba said.

Naruto shoved Kiba back, only to have Kiba push him back harder. Naruto stumbled backwards, bumping into Tenten. He regained his balance.

"Sorry Tenten," he apologized.

Naruto looked up. Neji's arms were around her. Seems that Naruto's crash was hard enough to knock Tenten down, that is if Neji wasn't there to catch her. Neji glared at Naruto and the blonde quickly took a few steps away from the Hyuuga.

After an hour of listening and switching CDs, everyone went upstairs and settled down in the living room.

"Hey, you have a piano in the living room too," Chouji pointed out.

A black varnished upright piano was pushed at the side of the wall. It stood by the television and shelf nearby.

"Play something for us?" the Hyuuga girl asked.

"Yeah sis, play something for us would ya," Kankuro said sitting down on the couch where Gaara also sat.

"Why?" their sister asked looking at her brothers. "You guys hear me play all the time."

"But they haven't," Kankuro pointed out.

Temari sighed before saying, "Play what?"

"I know," Tenten piped, "that song you played on my fifteenth birthday... You something.

"You mean Yours," Temari corrected (actual song: Do You Feel piano version. Original song is by Rocket Summer)

"Yeah that one."

"It's kinda old."

"You made it like... three years ago. Besides there's something about it that makes me like it."

Temari let a sigh out, before sitting down on the piano bench.

Tenten sat down beside Kankuro in the couch motioning Neji to sit beside her. Naruto was inspecting the games found on the shelf, while Sasuke leaned on the side on the piano and the rest of the group circled around Temari. Shikamaru on the other hand was leaning by the wall, not caring about the song that she was going to play. .

Temari placed her fingers accordingly. She memorized the song, in fact she memorized all the songs she's ever played. It was instinct when she plays a song she knew to, sometimes her fingers seemed to act on their own. Temari took a deep breath before beginning to play the song and when she began, she felt herself being drift away by the song. Ah yes, Tenten was right, there was something about this song, certain feelings that she felt whenever she played it. Happiness, peacefulness, relaxation.

Shikamaru lifted his head; he stared at Temari as she played the song. It...calmed him.

* * *

><p>Temari assumed that she was going to have a good day, hoped for it too in fact. Her morning was actually pleasant, which was always a good sign. Her brothers did not do anything to kill her mood, so she had to thank them for that. The day itself was warm and bright, a light sweater would have been enough to keep her warm outside. Temari jumped into her car, slightly cranking up the radio up and made her way to school.<p>

Before Temari was about to step into Kakashi's class, she was stopped when she heard a low "Hey," from behind.

Recognizing the voice she turned around to meet Shikamaru. "Hey," she returned back automatically.

Shikamaru had one hand buried in his uniform pocket and the other by his side carrying his textbook.

His lazy expression slowly turned hard and serious. "We should start on those songs today," he said.

Temari's mouth budged open. She narrowed her eyes a little.

Wait was Shikamaru actually willing to-

"Lunch. Practice Room," he said abruptly before Temari could exhale a word.

RIIIIING!

Shikamaru walked pass the slightly surprised Temari and went in the classroom

* * *

><p><strong>-LUNCH-<strong>

**1st Session**

Temari was twirling her pencil around her fingers; a blank music sheet was set in front of her as she sat behind the grand piano in the Practice Room.

_'Love song. Love song,'_ she thought hard. _'2 songs, more than 2 minutes, but less than 5, each. Minor? Or major? ...how should the beat go?'_

Temari scratched the top of her head before setting the pencil down. She pressed on one key, then another then another.

_'No, that doesn't work.'_

For the next 15 minutes, she played with the keys until she had a general idea on how she wanted it to sound like. She scribbled the first few notes. Satisfied, she set the pencil down again, playing what she had so far.

Temari glanced towards Shikamaru, before hammering her fist on the keys. Since the beginning of lunch, Shikamaru had been slouching back down on his chair, beside the piano, snoozing away.

Shikamaru's eyes popped open, staring back at Temari.

"Look, I know you're lazy and all, but when you suggested to start working on this during lunch, I was kinda assuming that you were going to help me."

"Disappointed?" putting his hands behind his head.

Temari ignored him. "Are you going to help me or not?"

Shikamaru let out a long and heavy sigh before shifting his chair closer to Temari.

* * *

><p><strong>-Meanwhile-<strong>

Tenten popped her lunch tray down.

"Hey," she waved to everyone in the table, taking the empty seat beside Ino. She picked up her fork and started chowing down on her lunch. She lifted her head up,"Where's Temari?" She frowned, noticing her absence. She frowned a second time. "Where's Shikamaru?" also noticing that he wasn't there.

"They're working on the songs for Kurenai," Chouji answered.

Tenten's face lightened up. "It's about time," Tenten said, setting her fork down, "I was wondering when they'd start."

"I can't wait to hear their songs! I'm so excited!" Ino chanted.

"Don't get too excited, Shikamaru's probably too lazy to even help Temari," Neji said. Kiba laughed, almost choking on his drink.

"Don't be so negative guys," Sakura sighed.

"Yeah, I'm with Forehead," Ino agreed.

* * *

><p>It was Friday, and for the entire week, Temari and Shikamaru has been working on the songs. They gave up their lunches to continue their work, though Temari found it harder to work with Shikamaru, considering how they would always bicker with one another on what they should put next. They constantly argued about how the song should go, so in reality they barely had anything done. Temari had thought about just giving up and allowing Shikamaru to have his way, but she was too stubborn. She was not going to back down first, she never did.<p>

"No," Temari said flatly. She did not take her time to even think about it, Temari disagreed as soon as Shikamaru was done playing what he thought the next part of the song should have been. "You just make it sound worst."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Well, at least it sounds better than what you thought of."

"You know, I had both songs thought of and done, but now you're just messing with what I had."

"Troublesome."

"You're the one being troublesome!" Temari exclaimed.

"Look I just want to do these songs in one go. Kurenai is pretty picky about songs, if we don't do these songs she's gonna make us restart as if I haven't wasted enough time already."

"And I wonder why we've wasted so much time," Temari shot a glare at him while raising her voice.

"Whatever… look, you know Itachi right? Couple years back Kurenai asked Itachi to make a song for her and he did. But Kurenai, as I said before, is picky about making songs, so when Itachi gave the song to her, she told him to restart. Not that it wasn't good, she just wasn't satisfied with them. In the end, Itachi had to redo the song three times before Kurenai took it." Shikamaru waited for Temari to say something, but when she didn't, he said, "Ok so now that's cleared up, let's just try and get these songs over and done with as fast as possible."

Temari stared at the music sheet in front of her, letting what Shikamaru just told her, sink into her brain. Honestly, Itachi had to be one of the best piano players Temari knew, so for him to redo a song- even if it was a couple years ago- really did emphasize how picky Kurenai truly was. Temari wouldn't have thought that Kurenai was the 'hard to please' type. After letting the information sink into her brain, it just occurred to her that she had just stumbled on a challenge. A good one too. Do two songs for Kurenai in one go; try to make satisfy her with the songs on the first try. This was going to improve her skills. It was obvious that it was going to be hard, but she'd accept the challenge.

* * *

><p>"Hey, we all should hang out," Kiba suggested to everybody after school.<p>

"Yeah, because a certain someones haven't been hanging out with us for the entire week!" Naruto emphasized the 'someones,' while glaring at Temari and Shikamaru. Temari ignored his comment attempting not to laugh.

The group formed a circle amongst themselves in the parking lot. The parking lot was void; only a few cars were still parked though.

"First of all Naruto," Shikamaru began, "the word 'someones' doesn't exist."

"No one cares."

"Well, what should we do today then?" Neji questioned.

"Mmmm," Kiba snapped his fingers, " Yuni has a party tonight."

"Yuni?" Temari said.

"She's the daughter of some high class car company."

"Yeah," Naruto butted in. "She hosts the best parties."

"Let's go then!"

* * *

><p>Loud and crowded. Yes, those were the words Temari would have used to describe the party. The mansion was packed; everyone -literally everyone- in school was there. The entire first floor was transformed into a gigantic dance floor. Temari saw people in the middle of the room jump up and down, fist pumping and the people by the sides were mingling with each other. The DJ was playing music in the background. The music ran throughout the entire house, enough for neighbours to hear and make any kid that walked by the mansion, envious of not being able to go to the party.<p>

Temari looked up. There were guys up on top of the flight of stairs drinking and plain out drunk. From the looks of it Temari thought that one of them was going to jump off the stairs.

Temari continued on, squeezing pass a group of girls talking amongst themselves; she assumed that they were freshmen. The group of girls looked up and quickly dropped their conversation.

"Hey Temari," they said casually, which caught Temari off guard.

"Great party huh," said the red head in the group.

"Uh…sure," Temari answered awkwardly. 'Whoever you are,' she added in her head. Temari quickly left after.

Temari looked to her left then to her right, trying to find people she actually knew, but with so many people around her, her luck ran short. Temari edged herself towards the wall. She let out a sigh.

She was with Sakura for literally five minutes when they arrived at the party. Then, the pink haired girl left Temari saying that she'd "be back in a few." Temari made herself a mental note that the next time Sakura says that she'd "be back in a few" really meant that she wasn't coming back at all. Temari wondered where the pinkette wondered off to anyways, when she left her to herself. _With Sasuke? That seemed reasonable enough._ Temari let out another sigh.

"Hey." Temari turned around.

Roichi stood behind her. He wore skinny jeans, a white V neck shirt and a black blazer. A pair of shades was hooked on the shirt and he had an open beer bottle in his hands.

"Hey," Temari plainly responded.

"Watcha doing here by yourself?" he asked. He took a gulp from the bottle and waited for Temari to answer.

"I was looking for people."

Roichi kept nodding his head. He quickly finished his beer and looked around and spotted a sealed beer bottle on the table beside him. He swap the two and opened the new bottle. Roichi brought it to his lips. After Roichi chugged the liquid, his head began to sway back and forth, trying to hold himself up. He shook his head.

"So, what are you doing here?" he asked again.

Temari frowned. She narrowed her eyes at him and said, "I just told you."

"Uh."

"Are…you okay?"

Roichi didn't answer, instead he leaned closer to Temari , dropping the bottle in his hands on the table by him. "You really are… beautiful, you know that Temari."

Temari closed her eyes. Trying to ignore his comment, Temari couldn't help but notice the alcoholic stench. She hadn't noticed until he leaned in. Temari reopened her eyes, taking a step back, but not with our Roichi grabbing her wrist

"Temari you're so…" but Roichi never finished his thought. Instead his eyes fired hard and fierce. "Go out with me." His voice, with the way he said it sounded more like a command than a question.

"You're drunk," was all Temari said.

Roichi frowned and grind his teeth together. "Damn it Temari just say yes," he growled. And began to push Temari's wrist back. His aggressive grip tightened. The more he pushed her wrist back, the more it hurt. Temari let out a small yelp. He was not holding back, Temari felt an excruciating pain as if a knife was piercing her wrist. Temari swore he was going to break it.

With so many people around her she'd think someone would notice, yet everyone was much too busy to notice the two by the corner of the wall. Their head was fixed on the party happening. And just when Temari was about to call out for help Roichi quickly covered her mouth with his other hand.

"Let her go," Shikamaru's voice came booming in. He appeared before the the brunette and blonde.

Shikamaru grabbed Roichi's hand and forcefully made him let go of Temari's wrist. Roichi dropped his hand from Temari's mouth bringing it back to his side.

"Nara," he snarled.

Shikamaru didn't say anything. Roichi sneered at him then left in the crowd of people.

"I can't believe you let Roichi do that to you," Shikamaru said angrily turning to Temari, after Roichi left.

Temari's mouth was half open. She was going to say 'thanks' to Shikamaru, but he spoke before she could let out a word. Honestly though, that was the first thing he had to say to her, 'I can't believe you let Roichi do that to you.' Normally, people would ask how she was or something along those lines.

Temari noticed her mouth was still hanging open. "Thanks," Temari said anyways.

Shikamaru was silent for a while, a bit surprised about Temari's thank you. He cleared his throat before saying, "You okay?"

"Uh…" Temari looked down to her hand. When she didn't answer him, Shikamaru took it to his own accord to take her hand. He leaned to grab it into his clutch and bent it a little, but Temari quickly yanked her hand out from his grip, letting out a small cry.

Yes. Yes, her wrist hurt,but she was going to say no to him. She wasn't going to admit it, that is until Shikamaru grabbed her hand and bent her wrist himself to get the answer out of her. She knew that he figured that the answer was yes, from her yanking her hand back.

"Sorry." That was the first time she heard him say that. "It probably just a minor sprain, but you should get ice on that." He looked around, before adding the words, "Stay here."

"Wha-"she began to protest, but Shikamaru was gone just like that, leaving Temari to herself again.

Shikamaru returned to Temari quicker than she anticipated, with a bag filled with ice in his hands. She took the ice and gently placed it on top of her injured wrist.

Temari bit her tongue, fighting the pain.

Shikamaru put his hands in his pocket, "You should be careful with Roichi. He gets pretty aggressive even after one bottle of beer."

* * *

><p>Temari made her way to the table where Tenten and the others were eating. It was her first time in the cafeteria in a week. She spotted Tenten and the rest, in the usual table, in the middle of the room. She walked over and set her lunch down beside Chouji.<p>

"What happened to your hand?" Hinata asked.

Hyuga had already noticed before Temari could even sit down in the cafeteria table. In fact, she was the first to notice. Temari was surprised that Tenten didn't notice, when she was at second period with her. It was evidently noticeable.

Other than Shikamaru, everybody's attention was where Hinata had pointed at.

"Whoa. What happened?" Naruto repeated what Hinata said as he slurped his ramen.

Temari had bandaged her sprained wrist and part of her palm, as soon as she got home after the party. Her brothers asked what happened when she arrived home and Temari kind of nudged them off.

"Oh..." Temari began sitting down.

"Did Kankuro tackle you or something?" Tenten asked. Shikamaru's head lifted his head from the table. He was waiting for her to answer.

"Um..yeah." Temari said. _'Let's go with that.'_

Shikamaru put his head back down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN wow chapter done! hope you liked it! pls review!**

**oh btw guys im not a pianist or anything, i dont know anything about music so dont be surprise if i screw up when i write about anything music related in the story. (hope what im saying makes sense) BUT i do have my editor look over those kind of music stuff...that and i have google soo yeahh:))**


	6. Chapter 5: Partners

**A/N heyyy everybody! Another chapter up :)) Hope you enjoy it. Sorry for any grammatical errors!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Partners<p>

"Hey Shikamaru" Tenten stopped to greet him in the hallway.

Shikamaru raised his eyes to look at the brunette. She stood before him her lips curved to a smile as she waved at him. He closed his locker. "Hey," he returned the wave. His gaze shifted to Temari beside her. Her teal eyes met his brown ones. Temari held her books on one hand and had pushed all her weight on her right leg. "Hey," he addressed to the blonde monotone.

"Hi," Temari answered in the same tone as him.

Tenten was waiting for a conversation to arise. She forced her mouth to keep close and vowed not to utter a word as she looked at her two friends.

Temari and Shikamaru just stared at each other; they did not moving from their positions nor did they add anything else to their short greeting. Temari looked over to Tenten expecting her to say something, but Tenten had purposely whipped her head away from Temari's gaze. Stupid best friend.

Shikamaru cleared his throat a minute later, saving both of them in the distressful silent, and said, "I'll see you in class."

"Yeah see you," Temari said.

Tenten disappointedly watched Shikamaru take his leave. That was not quite what she was hoping for.

When he was an earshot away she turned back to Temari. "Wow your conversation with Shika is so awkward. I don't know if I even classify that as conversation." Temari rolled her eyes. "Like I was expecting more than just a 'Hi.' Seriously what the heck was that." Tenten pointed to the direction that Shikamaru went.

"Whatever Tenten you shouldn't expect too much from us anyways."

Temari's comment made Tenten sigh. "Okay fine I get it," she said holding her hand in front of her defensively. "Guess I shouldn't complain...Anyways class is about to start." Temari suddenly took in the amount of people in the hallway and how packed it was getting. She looked down at her watch; yup Tenten was right the bell was going to ring soon. "I'll see you in second period." Tenten finished.

The two friends separated and walked off to their own class.

When Temari walked into first period she saw the whole class up and about talking with their friends.

She caught a glimpse of a group of girls crowding around Shikamaru. His head rested on the table, his eyes closed. He looked like he was sleeping, though Temari knew that he was faking it, not unless he really does sleep with frown like that. Temari redirected her look to the other side of the room and saw Roichi sitting on top of his desk snarling at Shikamaru and saying something to his friends. He looked up at her, smiled and winked. Temari ignored it and slipped to the back of the class.

Kakashi came twenty minutes later with his usual grand entrance. Shikamaru was still pretending to be asleep as the girls left him to make their way to their seats.

Kakashi didn't bother giving another excuse for his tardiness instead he quickly jumped in and said," I've decided to assign a project today." The class yelled out a groan to show their lack of enthusiasm. "You'll be working in pairs." Kakashi continued which made everybody stop what they were doing.

Shikamaru jerked his head from his desk the second Kakashi had said 'pair.' Oh so he really was pretending. Shikamaru's eye twitched; he looked at Kakashi as if he was crazy or just plain stupid.

Project...pairs...meaning working with **someone**. From the corner of Shikamaru's eye he could see the girls at a heated up death glare fight, giving each other a message to back off from him. He groaned to himself. That was why he hated partners. Projects were troublesome... actually a lot of things were troublesome, but working with partner was a pain in the *ss especially if he partners up with a fan girl.

Temari watched from the back of the class; the intensity of the girls as they gave each other death stares was getting ridiculous. They were sending out the message "Back off! Shikamaru is mine" to each other. Wow she was actually feeling sorry for him.

As soon as Kakashi had finished explaining the project the class bolted up from their seats, blink and you would have missed it. Temari saw most of the girls rushing to Shikamaru's side. One girl was latching on to his arm while the rest was trying to pull the girl off. On the other side she saw Roichi staring back at her. He slid off his chair saying something to his friend; his line of sight was still diverted on her. His friend spun his head around to Temari, couple of seconds later, before nodding his head. Roichi let out a devilish smile as he coolly made his way to her.

Temari closed her eyes. Damn…not Roichi.

As if on cue she heard a voice calling her name right in front of her, however she didn't recognize it as Roichi's. Temari slowly reopened her eyes when she heard her name being called a second time.

Shikamaru stood in front of her desk and one hand in his pocket.

"Wanna be partners?"

Temari stared back at him blankly. It took a minute to sink in what he said, but she waited patiently for him to say that he was joking. He remained quiet however, waiting for her answer. She frowned. He couldn't be serious...could he? She massaged the back of her neck and looked at him with studying eyes. His eyes were hard and serious; it showed no lie. He was dead serious.

She looked passed his shoulder and noticed Roichi standing right behind him with the letters 'WTF' written across his forehead. Shikamaru had cut Roichi off and beat him to her. Temari looked even further pass Roichi and saw the girls still bickering at each other on how Shikamaru was going to be their partner. She was surprised that Kakashi wasn't going anything about it, or maybe he was just used to it already.

Temari stared at Shikamaru, to Roichi, to the fan girls then back to Shikamaru. "Sure," she agreed finally. Shikamaru gave a nod and she watched him walk away to his own seat. Roichi had shuffled back to his own desk and slumped back down on his chair.

Temari slouched back down on her seat. She wasn't sure why she agreed to be partners with Shikamaru. She paused to think about it. Why had she agreed? Perhaps it was because he was the only one she knew in the class. Or she thought she was doing him a favor of agreeing so he wouldn't be stuck with a fan girl. It could have been the complete opposite too and she was just trying to save her own skin from getting asked by Roichi. But now she thought about it did any of those really matter now? She had said yes. She actually agreed to Shikamaru. In all honesty she was surprised herself that Shikamaru had bothered to ask her. Her! What the heck was happening? He could have seriously asked anyone else...couldn't he? Was she really only choice for him, the only person he was willing to work with? The hell.

* * *

><p>_"He what! Repeat that again? Did I hear you right?"<p>

"You heard right first time Tenten," Temari assured.

Tenten turned to Neji beside her. "You heard it too right?"

Her boyfriend nodded.

Tenten stared back at Temari in disbelief.

"So Shika asked you to be his partner?" she asked for the fifth time and Temari again nodded her head for the fifth time.

"So..." Tenten paused to process what her best friend had just said to her. She scratched the top of her head, she couldn't believe it nor could she completely grasp the idea. Shikamaru actually asked Temari to be his partner. Getting all worked up about this may seem stupid, but Tenten couldn't help, but make a big deal out of it. It was so unlike Shikamaru. Maybe he was desperate for a partner? Tenten knew that he'd do just about anything than to be partnered with a fan girl. Maybe Temari was his only option. No, it didn't seem right.

The bell rang and Asuma walked in. On cue the class made their way to their proper desk and Asuma wasted no time to start his lesson.

Tenten found it hard to pay attention to Asuma. She would force herself to listen to the lesson only to get drifted off with what Temari had said. Tenten drummed her finger tips against the desk, she was still in awe. Half way through the lesson Tenten turned her head 90 degrees to where Temari sat. Unlike herself Temari was actually copying down whatever Asuma was writing and listening attentively to the teacher.

Tenten narrowed her eyes at her as if she knew Temari was guilty of a crime. So the lazy *ss asked her best friend to be partners... and what's even more is that her best friend agreed to it. Maybe Temari was just trying to be nice. No...It still seemed kind of off. Tenten thought hard about this. Stupid friends...making her think, she was getting a headache and it wasn't even her business. And then suddenly it hit her- like someone had slapped her across her face. The corner of Tenten's mouth twitched until it formed to a small grin on her lips. Ah yes she could see now, why hadn't she seen this before?

The wall between and Temari Shikamaru was beginning to crumble down, she could feel it.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru stepped into the Practice Room. Temari noticed that he was for once early as she took a quick glimpse at her watch. She didn't say anything while he took a seat beside her.<p>

"Got the sheets?" Shikamaru asked.

"Obviously." Temari reached for it in her bag. She pulled it out setting it in front of them.

"How's your wrist?" Shikamaru continued keeping the conversation alive.

Temari looked down to her bandaged wrist. She had redressed it this morning.

It had only been a couple of days since the incident with Roichi and Temari knew that he couldn't remember what happened in the party. When Roichi noticed her bandaged wrist, which was only yesterday, he started to flip out on her saying he'd beat out the guy who hurt her. The idiot really was that wasted.

Temari moved her wrist slightly before she felt a sharp pain.

Shikamaru saw her grind her teeth together to prevent herself from crying out. He looked away.

"So...where did we leave off in the song?" Shikamaru asked not wanting to push about the subject.

A full hour had gone by and Temari was surprised at the amount of work they were able to finish without bashing at each other. She looked over at Shikamaru who was deep in thought about the song. She thought hard about how far they've gone. Couple of weeks ago they were at each other's throat, but now they were mutual with each other. He hasn't been doing anything to set her off and they were at least somewhat talking. Couple of days ago he had saved her from a drunk Roichi, if that happened to her the first day of school she knew well enough that Shikamaru would have kept his mouth shut and kept on walking. Everything was changing- _they_ were changing to be exact. It happened so gradually Temari couldn't even pin point when exactly the changes started to occur in fact she barely noticed the change growing between them.

Temari had been pondering hard that she didn't notice Shikamaru staring back at her looking at her weird expression. He raised a brow which had snapped Temari back to reality.

"Sorry," Temari apologized, "Just thinking."

"I figured," he said in an obvious tone.

They worked until the end of lunch. When the bell rang Temari stood up first, tidying her things. Shikamaru also stood up, stretching his arms up while letting out a yawn. He bent down to reach for his bag resting at one of the piano's leg. He hoisted it up to his shoulders. He was about to leave before he stopped in the midst of his track. Slowly and hesitantly he bent down again to grab Temari's bag beside where his bag use to be and dropped it on the piano bench beside her. It was a small act of kindness yet he knew she took note of it. He walked out the door and left.

The hallway was already swarming with students. Shikamaru walked with the crowd keeping his head down and trying to blend with everybody else. He ignored the people around him and pushed pass them. He walked faster when he heard his name being called from afar. He recognized it as Naruto's voice. He heard a rustle of running footsteps coming at him and his name being called even louder. Shikamaru ducked down and made a sharp turn losing the blonde in the crowd as Naruto searched helplessly for his friend.

Shikamaru sighed.

It was troublesome- she was troublesome. His mind was clouded with the thought of _Temari_. Damn that girl.

He didn't exactly hate her now, but he didn't really consider her as a friend either. This morning he couldn't believe himself when he asked her to be his partner. He actually asked her, unlike when Kurenai forced Temari and himself to partner together. It was weird; he didn't have to ask her. Sure she was the only one he knew- technically. But that shouldn't have stopped him from asking someone else in the class to be his partner. He could have asked Ichirou. Shikamaru knew him...kind of. He was his lab partner last year. Ichirou was a laid back kind of guy. He did his work and his grades were just above average. But that was what bothered Shikamaru. What exactly made him ask Temari?

_"You have issues. Man she thinks you're a b*stard okay."_

_"What are you getting at?"_

_"What I'm trying to imply is for you to trust me Shikamaru."  
><em>

He growled under his breath when he remembers his conversation with Tenten a while back. He just couldn't wait to get home and sleep through this all.

The bell rang to indicate the beginning of the next period class. Shikamaru simply ignored it and took it as his liberty to take his sweet time getting to class. The hallway quickly emptied leaving him alone.

Shikamaru was 10 minutes late by the time he reached his music class. He also wasn't surprised when Kurenai gave him the look as if she was going to murder him as he strolled into her class. He could see that she was trying so hard to keep herself calm. The pencil, that she was writing with earlier, snapped when she saw him walk in late...again.

Being late was more of a bad habit of his. He just couldn't help it. Hurrying to make it to class on time was just a hassle.

"Nara," Kurenai said breathing heavily. She only used his last name when she was pissed off. "Late again I see." Shikamaru shrugged.

Class had passed by more quickly than usual. Shikamaru dazed out the window twirling his pen around his fingers. He looked up to the sky to see the clouds passing by. Life would be easier and if he could just float around like them.

He returned his gaze at Kurenai teaching at the front of the class, but he was quickly distracted by the blond who sat one two seats in front of him. Temari.

_"She told me what happened between you guys last year. Man she hates you okay."_  
>Last year huh...<p>

Shikamaru almost jumped when the bell rang and he fell back to reality. He gathered his books and looked up to see that Kurenai sensei was glaring straight at him. She was leaning back on the edge of her desk, tapping her foot on the ground.

"Nara," she called out to him from her desk, "Be late again and I will seriously keep you after school."

Shikamaru sighed deeply. He was nowhere near breaking his late streak than he was giving up saying the word 'troublesome.'

* * *

><p>Naruto, Shikamaru, Tenten and Temari waited by Sasuke's locker for him to pack up. The bell rang some time ago, but they had waited for a while before going to their lockers so the halls would clear up. Neji and Kiba were staying after school for soccer practice, but everybody else had already gone home.<p>

Naruto was dribbling a basketball as it echoed down the hall with each bounce.

"So Teme have you finalized the basketball team yet?" Naruto asked eagerly when Sasuke finished packing and swung his bag over his shoulder.

Aside for maybe Tenten Sasuke had to be the best player in the school. He earned the spot as captain of the basketball team this year- a title that was already set in stone for him. He was the only freshman that made the varsity team in his first year and won the team the championship games for two consecutive years.

"Better yet," Naruto continued on, "have you thought of vice-captain?"

"Don't worry Dobe it's not you. You're the last person I'd want as vice," Sasuke answered turning to him.

Naruto stopped dribbling the ball, "Nani! Well who else is going to be, but me?" He gasped suddenly and pointed to his friend "Don't tell me it's that Masaru guy! Oh man are you putting him on the team? Dude he sucks!"

"Naruto he's a lot better than you," Shikamaru pointed out.

"Ok just because his team won against my team in gym does **not** mean he's better than me."

"Right of course," Sasuke said sarcastically.

Naruto grumbled. "Okay, okay forget about it. Just tell me who it is?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Exactly how hard does it take to pick someone?" Naruto loudly complained as he started dribble the basketball again.

Sasuke didn't answer.

"Well this was a waste of time I could have gone home with Hinata you know. I only stayed behind because I wanted to know who you chose." Naruto chest passed the ball to Sasuke, who caught it, dropped it at the bottom of his locker and closed the door behind it. "Later. Gimme a call when you decide who it is," Naruto said giving a farewell salute and bounced off.

"I gotta book it too, like Naruto said I still have to finalize the team," Sasuke said.

The three friends watch Sasuke walk off as they took their own leave and walked off too, heading to the opposite direction as Sasuke. They reached the end of the hallway where the door to the parking lot was found and exited the building.

The parking was void; a few cars were left parked. They walked over to Shikamaru's car, the closest car near them.

"Well I'll see you guys later," Temari said when they reached Shikamaru's car.

"Later," Tenten said. "Oh and I'll be swinging by your place later," she added look straight at Temari. She waved good bye as Temari walked off leaving her and Shikamaru alone.

Tenten turned to Shikamaru when Temari was far from sight.

"So I heard about you asking Temari to be your partner," she said to him nudging him playfully.

Tenten's question caught Shikamaru off guard; he was definitely not expecting that. He watched her grinning at him with one of her goofy smiles. What a pain. He sighed and leaned against the hood of his car. He ran his hand down his face wondering how this situation came upon him. He should have known that Temari would tell Tenten. Shikamaru broke eye contact with her. Tenten was the first to approach him about it so he assumed the others may not know about it either. He hoped that he would have been able to avoid all questions about this morning, but Tenten just had to ruin it.

Tenten enjoyed interrogating people and Shikamaru just made the top of her list. She laughs to herself when she commented about this morning because she knew well enough that he was trying to avoid about the incident with Temari.

"So what made you ask in the first place?" She pushed a question when Shikamaru didn't respond. She wanted to hear for herself what his answer was.

Shikamaru stared back at her. Why had he asked Temari... ha even him, the genius didn't know. He just did it. He pushed himself off the hood. "Dunno just did," he answered in all honesty.

* * *

><p>Temari found herself walking from school, remembering how her lame excuse of a brother stole the car. <em>Her <em>car she should emphasize. She was going to kick Kankuro's *ss when she gets home. He had managed to steal the keys from her this morning and dashed out the front door before Temari could even throw something at him.

Temari was in the kitchen making her daily cup of coffee that morning. She just woke up and was still partly tired. She was reaching up for the sugar canister on the top shelf when Kankuro walked into the kitchen holding on to something in his hand. It took Temari a minute to figure out that it was her car keys and before she could even do anything to take it back Kankuro dashed out the front door.

A strong breeze passes by and Temari looked up noticing the sky darkening with heavy grey clouds. It was going to rain. Temari zipped her sweater up and quicken her pace. She had to get home quickly. She didn't want to get caught in the rain. She wasn't too big of a fan of the rain. She turned a corner and was now on Crescent Drive.

Crescent Drive was a lonesome drive; in fact despite the street stretching in a long lane there were only a few houses that covered the street. Houses weren't built together side by side; they were far apart from each other maintaining an open area around each house. She passed by the street a few times during the summer. Not a lot of people (barely actually) ever come by. She enjoyed the quiet and peacefulness the street gave her, but Temari's line of thought broke when she heard multiple engines roaring behind.

Everything happened so fast. Temari barely had enough time to turn around before she had to stop abruptly because two cars carelessly shrieked to a stop. One car stopped beside her and the other stopped in front of her, partly on the sidewalk, blocking her way.

A man got out the first car. The clothes he wore were messy; his jeans hung low and he through over a dirt leather jacket over his unkempt shirt. His jet black hair was visible under the old baseball cap he had on. He raised his eyes when he was a foot away from Temari.

Temari's eyes widened recognizing the man in front of her. His dark eyes were fixed on her as he flashed her a long grin. Temari cursed under her breath. Oh she was in so much trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>AN guess what guys! I'm taking a piano course in school. omg maybe I'm finally learn something about music and stuff. man feel so pro now :) anyways i hope im not going too fast in the story i can never tell anymore. anyways...review pls! love you guys! 3**


End file.
